The Haunting In Texas
by AusllyxxRauraForever
Summary: Ally's dad makes them move to a small town in Texas. Her neighbor, Austin, tells her that her house is haunted. Ally doesn't believe him at first. What happens when unusual things begin to happen in her new home? T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

"But, Dad, I like it here in Miami!" I exclaim. My dad is making us move to some tiny place in Texas. The whole town has less than 200 people in it. He wants to get away from Miami. He says it's because it's too loud but I know it's because of my mom.

My mom has been doing research in an African jungle for a book she's working on. He's afraid she'll leave him for John who she's been camping with out there. I heard them fighting about it about a week ago. My mom called him on her special phone and they got into a fight.

"_Hello?" I heard him answer the phone. I sat at his door and listened in on their conversation._

"_Penny, I miss you so much! How have you been doing?" he asked her. He put the phone on speaker phone._

"_Honey, I can't talk long. The phone needs to charge. But I've been doing well. I found a rare—" I heard my mom giggle. "John, stop it. I'm on the phone," she said though she was still laughing. "I'm on the phone with my husband. You can have it after I'm done!"_

"_Who is that, Penny?" my dad asked._

"_Oh, it's just John. I have to share my tent with him. But anyway, how's Ally doing?" she asked._

"_Ally's doing fine. The question is: why are you sharing a tent with a man when you're a married woman?" my dad asked._

"_It's not like I have sex with him every night. Lester, what's gotten into you?" my mom asked._

"_I'm sorry but I just don't like the thought of a man sleeping with you every night," he said._

"_We don't sleep on the same cot," my mom said._

"_Couldn't you just get another tent?" my dad asked rudely._

"_Even if I could, I wouldn't because you're acting very rude," she said. "I should be coming home soon but if you're treating me this way—"_

"_We just might not be here!" my dad yelled. Then he hung up the phone. I ran to my room crying._

I don't even see why my dad got mad. I trust my mom and so I believe that John was just a friend. I didn't think my dad would really make us move but he did. After the fight, he came to my room and told me to pack my bags because we'd be moving in a few days. So here I am refusing to get into the car.

"Ally, get into the car. We can stop by Trish's house so you can say your goodbyes but then we're leaving and that's final," he tells me.

Tears well up in my eyes. I completely forgot about Trish. I'm not prepared to say goodbye to her. I haven't talked to her because I've been too busy packing. I huff through my tears and sit down in the car. I buckle my seatbelt and cross my arms over my chest.

"Ally, come on. You'll like Texas, I promise," he says.

"Do you even know anything about the town?" I ask.

"Well, no, not really. I just know it's small. We need to get away from all of this," he tells me.

"You just don't want to be here when Mom gets back," I mutter.

"How did you know about that?" he asks me.

"You were yelling loud enough that someone in Canada would be able to hear it," I tell him. I never told him about how I sat at his door but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Look, your mom is cheating—"

"She is sharing a tent!" I exclaim. He doesn't answer and he starts the car. We drive to Trish's house. I hop out the car and he keeps the car running. I walk up Trish's front steps. I hesitate before knocking on her door.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" she asks when she opens the door. Then she notices the tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm moving to Texas," I tell her through sobs.

"What?! Who am I going to complain to after you leave?!" she asks pulling away from me.

"We can video chat every day. My dad is letting me bring my laptop," I tell her. As I finish that sentence, he honks the horn.

"Hurry up, Ally!" my dad yells me.

"I've gotta go. Bye, Trish," I say giving her another big hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ally," she tells me breaking down in tears too. I let go of her and walk back to the car. She watches as we back out of her driveway. I put my ear buds in and listen to Adele until I fall asleep.

"Ally, wake up," my dad says nudging my shoulder.

"Huh? Where are we?" I ask.

"We're at a motel. I'm getting tired. Come on," he tells me. We climb out of the car and check into the run-down motel. He plops down on the bed and is asleep before his head hits the stained pillow. I walk over and sit down at the small table. I take out my songbook and flip to a fresh page.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_We left Miami today. I'm not sure where we are right now. I didn't ask. I can't believe my dad made me leave Trish behind. I miss her already. I am extremely mad at him right now. I just want to slap him in the face. And this is all because my dad thought my mom was cheating on him. All she's doing is sharing a tent with a man! That's crazy, isn't it?!_

_Love, Ally_

I sigh. My dad lets out a large snore. I walk over to the bed beside his and go back to sleep even though I'm not that tired.

We get into the car and continue driving. I put my ear buds in again and scroll to my Adele playlist.

"Ally, you know—" Oops, I accidentally pressed the play button. Darn. I listen to it for the rest of the way to… _Texas_. My dad slows down in front of a large three-story house.

The white paint is chipping and the shutters are broken. Some of the floor boards on the front porch need to be replaced and the knocker on the door has fallen off.

"_This _is the house you bought?" I ask taking out my ear buds.

"Yep, she's a beauty, isn't she?" he asks.

"She might have been in the 1970s," I mutter.

"It won't take much to fix her up," he says. "Now get your bags."

I get out of the car and take my few bags up the steps. I notice a two-story house a little ways down the road. There's a car in the driveway so that means we have neighbors. My dad unlocks the door and we walk inside. It's already furnished with old, rotting furniture. It seems as if the last family just left without grabbing a thing.

My dad gives me a quick tour ending with my room. It's large and there's a big canopy bed against the back wall. There are windows on either side of it. There's a dresser beside the door with a few shirts and pants in it. There's also a closet to my left.

"You can get settled in then come back down for some sandwiches, alright?" he asks.

"Okay, Dad," I say then I shut the door behind him. I set my bags down on my bed. I can't believe this is where I'll be staying. This place is a dump!

I plug my phone into the charger and walk downstairs. The doorbell rings just as I put my foot on the last stair.

"Ally, can you get that?" my dad asks smearing mayonnaise on some bread. I walk past him and to the door. I open the door and see a boy with blond hair and brown eyes just off the porch staring at me.

"Um, hey there," I say breaking the silence.

"H-hi, I'm Austin Moon," he introduces himself.

"I'm Ally Dawson," I tell him. He just smiles. I look around.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh, um, my mom sent me over here to welcome you to the neighborhood," he tells me.

"You can't come on the porch?" I ask.

"Sorry, no, I can't," he says.

"How did you ring the doorbell?" I ask.

He leans down and picks up a handful of the pebbles that are on the ground. I notice a few of them scattered on the porch signifying his failed attempts at ringing the doorbell.

"She baked you a cake," he says holding it up. I walk off the porch and up to him. I then realize that he is much, much taller than me.

"Tell her we said thank you," I say taking it from him.

"I will," he tells me. He doesn't move.

"Is there anything else?" I ask.

"Can-can I show you around the town later?" he asks.

"That'd be great," I say. He still doesn't move.

"I'll come to your house when I'm ready," I tell him. He smiles. "Okay, bye," I say. He finally takes the hint.

"B-bye," he stutters raising a hand and walking back towards his house.

He is a _strange _boy. I walk back inside and set the cake on the counter.

"Ooh, what's that?" my dad asks giving me my ham sandwich.

"The Moons made it for us," I say. "They seem very friendly then. Are they?" he asks. I shrug.

"I only met the son," I tell him. I take a bite of my sandwich. I begin choking on the bite I took. I look in the sandwich and see some kind of powdery substance. I throw it down on the counter.

"What?" my dad asks.

"There-there's something in the sandwich," I tell him pointing at it. My dad lifts up the slice of bread revealing ham and mayonnaise.

"I could have sworn…" I trail off. I take another bite and don't taste it. I finish my sandwich and walk up the stairs. I grab my songbook. I walk back downstairs and take a step toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" my dad asks.

"I'm going over to the Moons' house. Austin's going to show me around town," I explain to him.

"Okay," he says hesitantly. "Ooh, I wonder if the TV works!" Then he occupies himself with that. I walk out the door. Then I walk to the neighboring house. Suddenly, something occurs to me.

Why couldn't that Austin kid come onto our porch? I guess I'll ask him later. I knock on his door. A tall woman with blond hair and brown eyes (like Austin) answers the door. She was a very beautiful woman.

"Hello, I'm Ally," I introduce myself. I extend my hand to her.

"Oh, you must be the new neighbor," she says shaking my hand. "I'm Mrs. Moon but you can call me Mimi."

"Hi, Mimi. Um, is Austin home?" I ask.

"Yes. Austin, Ally's here!" Mimi yells up the stairs. Austin practically falls down the stairs.

"Hi, Ally," he says casually.

"Hi, Austin," I say waving at him. We walk out the door and he closes the door behind him.

"So, before we go, I have a question," I tell him.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Why couldn't you come onto my porch?" I ask. He looks around for an answer.

"Maybe I should give you the tour first," he says.

We walk onto a different road. He shows me the town hall, the church, the park, the diner, the bakery, and the library. The library looks most promising to me. It looks like it has enough books to last me a while and Austin told me that they get a new shipment of books every day. At least there's one good thing about this town.

"You wanna get some lunch?" he asks.

"Nah, I ate before I came to your house," I say remembering the powder that looked a lot like a form of poison.

"What did you have?" he asks eyeing me. I hesitate.

"A sandwich…" I say.

"Come on then, you have _got_ to try their French fries," he says. He takes my hand and pulls me to the diner. A waitress walks up.

"You must be new," she says looking me over. I nod.

"I'll take a Pepsi," Austin says.

"Mountain Dew," I tell her. I look down at the menu and find out that the diner is called 'Dater's Diner'.

"Ooh, those cookies look good," I say.

"You don't want those, trust me," he tells me.

"Why not?" I ask.

"There's always hair in it," he tells me. Gross. I drop my menu.

"Want me to order for you?" he asks.

"Yes, please. No, actually, can I just share with you?" I ask. "If I don't like something, I won't eat it then it'd just be wasted money."

"Yeah, that's fine," he says to me. The waitress comes back up.

"Um, I'll have a double cheeseburger with the cheese inside the burger and a side of fries," he says. She turns to me. I shake my head.

"Nothing," I tell her. "Why does it matter if the cheese is inside the burger?" I ask once she leaves.

"They cook it longer so it tastes better and—"

"And there's more grease," I say with a sound of disgust. He nods excitedly. "Gross," I tell him. I set my songbook on the table.

"What's that?" he asks looking at it.

"Songbook," I answer him simply.

"So… you… write songs?" he asks. I nod. "So… that means you're into music, right?" he asks. I nod again.

"Hey, we've got something in common!" he exclaims. "I love music. I mean, I suck at writing songs but I love to sing."

"Awesome," I say a bit unenthusiastically.

"Can I see one of your songs?" he asks reaching for my book. I snatch it off the table.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book," I tell him firmly. He holds his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, didn't know," he says.

"Here's your double cheeseburger, cheese inside the burger and your side of fries," our waitress says. She sets down the plate in front of Austin. "And nothing for you," she jokes pretending to put down a plate in front of me. "Enjoy," she tells us. She walks away laughing. Austin takes a bite of his burger and extends it to me.

I sigh, take it from him, and take a bite. My stomach does not agree with the excess grease. I immediately want to throw it back up but choke it down.

"That is _disgusting_," I tell him.

"Alright, then have a fry," he tells me taking back his burger. I eat one of his fries and they are delicious. I eat a few more.

"So… you owe me an answer about my porch," I tell him.

"You don't know anything about your house?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"No," I tell him.

"Your house is rumored to be haunted," he says looking up at me. When he sees the frightened look on my face, he continues quickly. "But I don't believe it. I've lived there my whole entire life and never heard any ghosts," he says.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"But a few years ago, the last family that lived there ran out screaming in the middle of the night empty-handed. Like they were too scared to even grab any of their stuff," he admits to me.

"D-do you know who… died in there?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Nah, it was a few hundred years ago," he tells me. "And I don't read so I wouldn't be able to read up on it."

"You _don't_ read or you _can't _read?" I joke.

"Hey!" he protests. "I can read. I read the menu, didn't I?"

"Don't you have a regular order that you've probably memorized by now?" I ask. He hesitates.

"True," he tells me. "But I had to read it the first time I came here to figure out my regular order, right?"

"Valid point," I finally agree. He smiles triumphantly. We finish lunch and he pays for it. I pick up my songbook and we leave. We walk a few yards towards my house before I remember something. I stop in the middle of the road.

"I forgot my keyboard!" I exclaim.

"Isn't it at your house?" he asks pointing to it. I shake my head.

"No, I left it in the practice room," I say sadly.

"Practice room?" he asks.

"At Sonic Boom," I tell him.

"Sonic Boom?" he asks. I forgot that this isn't Miami.

"It's a music store my dad used to own in Miami. That's where I lived before I came here," I explain.

"Oh, there's a music store a few miles away. I could take you tomorrow if you want," he says.

"Do you even have your license?" I ask. He looks about my age: fifteen. So he shouldn't have his license yet. He chuckles.

"It's so obvious that you're new. There are barely any cops around here to pull you over. And the cops that are on duty are at the bakery eating jelly donuts all day so there's no way I'd get caught," he tells me. I raise my eyebrows.

"I'd like that because I really, really need a keyboard. I'll go insane without one," I say.

"You can borrow one of mine for tonight if you want to. But you've got to give it back tomorrow," he tells me. I nod in agreement. We walk to his house. I was going to wait outside the door but he insisted I come down and see his music room. So I go inside with him. He takes out a key, unlocks the basement door and I follow him down into it.

"This is my music room," he tells me holding out his arms for affect. I look around. There are instruments _everywhere _and a couch in the corner. There's a bra on it…

"You wear bras?" I joke though I have a feeling as to why it's really there. He walks over and shoves it into the couch. When he turns back around, his face is a dark shade of red.

"It's my girlfriend's, I swear," he tells me.

"I believe you," I tell him. I was hoping he'd say 'ex-girlfriend' for some reason. He takes me over to an assortment of different-colored keyboards.

"I'm not supposed to have any of these instruments. My dad really doesn't like me playing music so my mom buys some instruments for me every once in a while. But that's why the door is locked. His curiosity never gets the best of him so he never even tries to come down here. Pick any of these keyboards," he tells me smiling. Then he glances at them. "Except this one. This one's my favorite," he tells me pointing to the yellow one. I look them over and the purple one catches my eye. I point to it.

"This one's nice," I say testing it. It sounds perfect. He picks it up and hands it to me.

"Have fun," he says. "Just don't scratch it." I laugh.

"I won't. I'll treat it like it's a newborn baby," I joke.

"Good," he says smiling. He turns around and writes something down on a small piece of paper.

"What's—?" I'm cut off by the sound of the front door closing and Austin's eyes widen.

"Go! Go!" he tells me pushing me towards the stairs. We run up them as fast as we can. He locks the door just as a tall man with brown hair walks around the corner. He smiles at us.

"Hi, I'm Mike," he says. "Ally, this is my dad. Dad, this is our new neighbor, Ally," Austin introduces us. I wave at him smiling.

"Hello, Mike," I say. Mike looks at the keyboard in my arms.

"Where'd you get that?" he asks me flashing a look at Austin.

"Um… I…" I don't know what to say without getting Austin in trouble. "I-I brought it from home."

"Why?" he asks confused. I try to think of an excuse.

"I… Oh, excuse me," I say taking out my phone as if someone called me. I flip it open. "Hello? Okay, Dad… I'll be home in a second," I tell my phone. I look up at Mike.

"Sorry, I've gotta go," I tell him.

I run out the door before he can ask me anything else. Austin catches up to me before I get too far from his house. He hands me the piece of paper.

"What's this?" I finally get to ask. He smiles a crooked smile.

"It's my number. Text me tomorrow," he tells me. "Oh, and one more thing: I-I'll never fall in love." He shoves his hands into his pockets and walks back to his house. A smile spreads across my lips.

Wait a minute.

Why did he tell me that he'd never fall in love? Does he think I'd try to get him to fall in love with me? He's crazy if he thinks that. I've never had a boyfriend before for a reason: I can't even get someone to _like _me. I walk the rest of the way to my house and open the door. My dad looks up from the couch. He seems to have gotten the TV working.

"Where'd you get that?" my dad asks me pointing to the keyboard in my arms.

"Oh, Austin lent it to me since I forgot mine in Miami," I tell him. "He's going to take me to get my own tomorrow."

"Ooh, Ally's got a boyfriend; Ally's got a boyfriend," he chants. I blush and look down. I shake my head.

"He has a girlfriend, Dad," I tell him looking up. He scoffs.

"Maybe he told you that to make you jealous," he says. I decide not to tell him about the bra. I walk up to my room. Well, it's possible. I begin playing the keyboard. It _could_ have been his ex-girlfriend's and he just _told_ me it was his girlfriend's. It's a possibility.

The next day, I found out that I was way off.

I knock on the Moons' door. I have my songbook in one hand and my purse (holding my money) on my other shoulder. Mimi opens the door. I hold the keyboard out to her.

"Austin lent it to me," I tell her. She leans around me; probably to make sure Mike wasn't home.

"Thanks honey," she says smiling. She takes the keyboard from me.

"Is Austin home?" I ask.

"Um… no, he's at the bakery," she tells me.

"Thanks, Mimi," I say smiling back. I turn around and walk off of the porch, down the road, and to the bakery. I walk inside and look around. I see Austin sitting with his arm around some girl. My heart sinks. Why? I don't know. I haven't known him long enough to like him. Maybe… No.

"Um, hey, Austin," I say walking up to him. He looks up at me then back to the girl. He does a double take.

"Oh, hey, Ally. This is Ashley," he tells me gesturing to her. She raises her hand and waves at me smiling. "Ashley, this is Ally." I wave back.

"So, what's up, Ally?" Austin asks.

"Uh, you were supposed to take me to the music store," I tell him. His eyes widen then return to normal.

"Oh, yeah that's right. I forgot, sorry. Ashley, wanna come with us?" he asks Ashley. She nods happily. She's a bit too giddy for my liking.

We all walk to Austin's house. Austin runs inside to grab the keys.

"You _stay away_ from _my_ Austin, got it?" Ashley asks me when Austin's out of sight. Now I see: the happiness was just an act for Austin.

"What am I gonna do? Steal him from you? I just met him yesterday," I tell her. She gives me a nasty look. Austin comes back out and Ashley puts her smile back on.

"You girls ready to go?" Austin asks. We nod. Ashley gets in the front seat so I'm stuck with the back seat. When Austin gets into the driver's seat, he has to drive with one hand because the other is holding Ashley's hand. I stare at their hands until we get to the music store. I step out of the car and head straight into the music store without even looking around.

This music store is much bigger than Sonic Boom. There are twice as many instruments and they're many different sizes.

"Wow…" I whisper. "This is amazing."

I walk over to the keyboards and look down at them. It's like Austin's variety of keyboards except there's a few different colors. I look at the red one. It has black treble and bass clefs on it. I like it. I check the price tag. It's right within my price range. I pick it up, realize that it's very heavy, and walk over to the register. The man tells me the price again and I give him my money. I also buy a stand for the keyboard. I try to pick the keyboard up again but struggle with it.

"Here, I've got it," Austin tells me picking it up for me.

"Thank you," I tell him smiling. He smiles back.

"Anytime," he says.

Ashley glares at me. I don't know why she hates me so much. I wish I could just scream, 'Austin doesn't like me!' but then Austin would be asking questions so I decide against it. Austin puts the keyboard in the backseat with me.

"That took a lot less time than I thought it would," he tells me. He climbs into the front seat and this time, he drives home with both hands. He turns the radio and blasts some country song. He also sings along… He really is a great singer. I don't see why his father would be against him singing. He stops in front of a house I don't recognize. It's a few streets over from my own.

"Why are we at my house?" Ashley asks as innocently as can be. But under that halo, there's a pair of devil horns. The halo is just plastic.

"Uh, Ally and I are going to try out her new keyboard, right, Ally?" he asks. I nod silently. Ashley scowls at me.

"Alright, I'll see you later, baby," Ashley says kissing Austin passionately. She narrows her eyes at me. Austin is the first to pull away. She gets out of the car and jogs to her door. Austin pats the front seat smiling. I sigh and get into the front seat.

"What's wrong?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"Nothing," I lie to him. He looks back to the front and drives to my house. I get out and so does he.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"What? I'm not allowed inside your house?" he asks.

"I thought you were afraid," I tell him.

"I can make an exception," he says. He takes the keyboard out of the backseat. I smile and lead him to the porch. He's hesitant but he finally steps on to it. He follows me inside. He looks around the house with a slightly scared look in his eye. My dad stands up. Austin shifts the keyboard to his left arm and holds out his right to my dad.

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon. But you can just call me 'Austin'," Austin introduces himself.

"I'm Ally's dad. Mr. Dawson. But you can just call me… Mr. Dawson," my dad says shaking Austin's hand.

"Will do," Austin tells him.

"Um, we're gonna go try out my new keyboard," I tell my dad pointing to it.

"Okay, have fun. But not too much fun," he jokes winking at me.

"Dad..." I warn playfully. I go up to my room and Austin follows close behind me. I sit down on my bed. Austin sits a few inches to my right. I sneak a side glance at him. I press a note on the keyboard.

"Well, we tried it out. You can go now," I tell him. He looks at me. "'What?"

"I wanna hear your voice and some of your music," he says smiling. My face grows hot.

"Um… uh… I'm not comfortable singing or playing in front of you," I admit to him.

"Why not? I thought we were friends?" he asks.

"First of all: I did just kind of meet you _yesterday_. And second of all: it's not just you. I have severe stage fright," I tell him.

"So what I'm hearing is: we aren't friends?" he asks. I sigh and look up at him.

"Sure, we're friends but I don't feel comfortable singing in front of _anyone_. Not even my _best _friend," I tell him.

"If you don't want to be friends, that's fine," he tells me.

"Austin, we are friends!" I finally tell him. "I don't sing… in front of _anyone_. Not my dad, not Trish, not you. The only person I've ever really sang in front of is my mom."

"Where is your mom?" he asks. He looks at me. "Oh, I'm sorry, is she—?"

"No, she's doing research for her book in an African jungle," I explain to him.

"Oh… Come on, Ally, just sing for me," he says. He stops breathing and speaks in a raspy voice. "My life depends on it." Is he really going to do this? His face starts turning blue.

"Alright! Alright!" I finally say. He starts breathing again and smiles.

"Thank you for saving my life," he tells me.

"Shut up," I snap. "What do you want to hear?"

"One of your songs," he answers. I shake my head immediately.

"No," I say firmly. He pouts.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Just pick another song," I tell him.

"Do you know Point of View?" he asks.

"Who sings it?" I ask. He's probably talking about McFly.

"McFly," he tells me. I was right. I nod my head. I start playing it.

_Getting tired of asking_

_This is the final time_

_So did I make you happy?_

'_Cause you cried an ocean_

_There's a thousand lines_

'_Bout the way you smile_

_Written in my mind_

_But every single word's a lie_

_I never wanted everything to end this way_

_You can take the bluest sky and turn it gray_

_I swore to you that I would do my best to change_

_But you said it don't matter_

_I'm lookin' at you from another point of view_

_I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you_

_I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way_

_I do_

_Is this a sign from heaven?_

_Showin' me the light_

_Was this supposed to happen?_

_I'm better off without you_

_So you can leave tonight_

_And don't you dare come back and_

_Try to make things right_

'_Cause I'll be ready for a fight_

_I never wanted everything to end this way_

_You can take the bluest sky and turn it gray_

_I swore to you that I would do my best to change_

_But you said it don't matter_

_I'm lookin' at you from another point of view_

_I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you_

_I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way_

_I do_

_I never wanted everything to end this way_

_You can take the bluest sky and turn it gray_

_I swore to you that I would do my best to change_

_But you said it don't matter_

_I'm lookin' at another point of view_

_I don't how the hell I fell in love with you_

_I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way_

_I do_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said it don't matter_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said it don't matter_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said it don't matter_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said_

_And you said it don't matter_

"That was amazing," Austin tells me. I forgot he was here.

"Thanks," I say. I notice that he's inched closer to me a bit.

"I've always wanted to learn that song," he says.

"You don't know it?" I ask. I learned it by ear. I don't think it'd be that hard for him.

"I can play almost every song but that one. It doesn't like me," he tells me with a chuckle. I'm going to regret saying this.

"I could teach you," I say. He smiles and I slide the keyboard in front of him. I take his hands and put them in the right chord key. I tell him the introduction notes and the notes for the first three lines.

"So play the introduction and the first three lines," I tell him. He plays the introduction then starts singing.

"Getting tired of asking… This is the final time… So can I make you happy?" he sings while playing the notes. "Ally, this is hard. It's hard when someone's trying to teach me. It'd be easier if you, like, played it with my fingers." I don't understand at first. Then I get it and sigh.

"Fine," I say. I crawl onto the bed and sit behind him. I rest my arms on his shoulders and my fingers on his. I peek over his shoulder. I see his face turn red. I start playing the song. Pressing on Austin's fingers instead of the keys feels weird but I keep going. When I finish, I get off of Austin quickly.

"S-so try it on your own now," I tell him. He plays it… _perfectly_. I knew he knew it. If he didn't know it, it would have taken a few more times for him to get it perfect. I sigh and roll my eyes at him. I don't even understand that logic.

"Good job," I tell him. He smiles. "Well, you'd better get home. It's getting late." I stand him up and push him to the door.

"It's only 4:30," he says planting his feet on the floor.

"Go hang out with Ashley," I tell him. He sighs at her name.

"Do I have to?" he asks turning around. What is that supposed to mean?

"Well, no, I guess not. Go do whatever you want to do," I say trying to push him out of my room again.

"But I wanna stay here with you," he tells me. I stop trying to push him. I sigh.

"Fine," I say. I turn around and stretch out on my bed. He lies down beside me. "I have a question."

"What is it?" he asks.

"Why did you tell me you'd never fall in love yesterday?" I ask.

"Um… I tell every girl that," he lies.

"Why would you need to tell someone that? You're obviously a player of some sort," I say.

"What makes you think that?" he asks.

"The bra in your basement which means you lost your virginity—"

"'Whoa, whoa, who said I lost my virginity?" he asks.

"So you just have her bra as a souvenir of your love?" I ask sarcastically. His face turns red.

"You're right. Go on," he says to me quietly.

"And the fact that you're dating a whore," I tell him.

"Ashley isn't a whore, Ally," he tells me.

"Yeah, right," I mutter. "Well, you still seem like a player to me."

"I'm not. I swear," he says.

"Maybe you should go. Really," I tell him.

"Why?" he asks. I wish he would stop asking questions and just leave already.

"I'm gonna go to bed," I tell him.

"It's still only around 4:30," he tells me.

"I'm not allowed to sleep?" I ask.

"Sorry. Um, will you text me later?" he asks.

"Sure, when I wake up," I tell him. He looks down and leaves my room.

It's then that I realize how mean I've been to him. I really want to apologize to him. I decide to actually take a nap like I said I would. When I wake up, it's really late. I grab my phone and the slip of paper off of my side table.

**Bold=Ally, **_Italics=Austin_

**Hey**

_Who is this?_

**It's Ally from next door**

_Oh hey Ally what's up?_

**Nothing really. Wby?**

_Just in the basement._

**Oh cool so—**

I hear a noise and look up from my phone. I look around. It sounded like someone choking or something. They were coughing really badly. It was probably just my dad. I press send on my phone. Wait a minute; I didn't finish that text…

_So what?_

**I forgot what I was going to say. I pressed send before I finished typing**

_Oh_

**Yep**

_So you wanna hang tomorrow?_

**I'm kinda busy tomorrow**

_With what? Just being nosy btw_

Oh shoot, I wasn't expecting him to ask!

**I'm going to see a family friend with my dad. He lives a town over**

_Oh okay well I'll talk to you later bye_

**Bye**

I flip my phone closed and put it back on the side table. I hate lying to him… Wait, why do I hate lying to him? I just met him yesterday. I guess I'm just too nice… in consideration.

"Please! Help me!" a raspy male voice exclaims.

"Who's there?" I ask. No answer. "Hello?" I look around my room and see no one.

"Help us!" It's a raspy _female _voice this time. I look around and again don't see a living soul. That's weird. I pull my blanket over my head and fall back to sleep.

**Obviously, the name of the diner is inspired by the 'Diners & Daters' episode of Austin & Ally.**

**The first day Austin met Ally, he told her he'd never fall in love… even though it was randomly... Lol, does anyone wanna take a guess at what song she'll write later? ;) Anyway, review if you want me to continue!**

**Love, Kenzie**


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up, it's early in the morning since I wasn't that tired. I turn my light on. I walk to my window and look out of it. The sun's just coming up so it's kind of dark. I see a light on at the Moons' house. The curtains are drawn so that I can see right into the room.

There's a telescope at the window pointed toward the sky. It seems to have plaid or striped walls. I see a made bed with a blue blanket and pillow. There's a large dot on the pillow and a stripe down the middle of the blanket. Suddenly, Austin flops onto it. I close my curtains so he wouldn't see me if he looked. Well, he's awake… Maybe I should text him…

My hand inches toward my phone but I yank it away. No, because then he'll wonder how I knew he was awake. He'll think I was stalking him. Well, in a way, I was… But he doesn't need to know that. My phone vibrates and I snatch it off the table.

'Morning' is what it says. It's from Austin, of course.

'Morning,' I reply.

'Sorry for stalking you but I saw that your light was on so I thought you were awake,' he texts back. I look over to my window. This should be funny.

I drag the bench in front of my window. I draw the curtains back and look over to Austin's room like a stalker.

'It's okay. I'm stalking you too,' I text him. I see him cross to his window and look out of it. He waves at me. He opens his window and I do too.

"What's up, stalker?" he calls.

"Nothing much. Just stalking," I tell him with a giggle.

"I didn't even realize that your room was right there until I left yesterday," he says. "So when are you leaving?"

"Leaving? I'm not going anywhere," I tell him confused.

"I thought you were going to visit someone today?" he asks. My eyes widen.

"Oh… um… we were… but… he… he went somewhere today. It was an emergency. Very urgent," I say.

"Oh. Well, my offer still stands if you wanna take it," he tells me. I smile.

"I'd love to hang out with you today," I tell him.

"Ally, what's with all the yelling?" someone asks from behind me. I whip my head around and see my dad.

"Oh, sorry, Dad. I was talking to Austin," I tell him pointing out the window. My dad looks out the window.

"Oh, well quiet down," he tells me yawning.

"Alright, sorry," I say. He leaves my room. "I've gotta go," I tell Austin.

"Okay, I'll see you later," he tells me. We shut our windows and I turn around. A smile spreads across my face.

Okay, maybe I _do_ like Austin but he doesn't like me so I still don't see what Ashley is so worried about. I guess she's just the jealous type.

A few hours later, I hear the doorbell ring. I rush down the stairs.

"I got it!" I exclaim before my dad can stand up from the couch. I open the door.

"Hey, Austin," I say. His eyes light up.

"Hey, Ally," he says smiling. "Hi, Mr. Dawson."

"Oh, hi, Austin," my dad says.

"Um, Austin and I are going to hang out today," I tell him. My dad eyes Austin.

"Okay, you kids have fun. But not—!"

"Too much fun, Dad, we know," I say walking out the door and closing it behind me. I follow him to the bakery. I've wanted to come in here. Every time I walked past it, an unbelievable smell would fill my nose. We walk inside and the smell gets stronger. I inhale deeply. We walk up to the counter.

"Um, I'll just have a chocolate chip cookie," Austin says.

"Uh, the same," I tell her the woman. She gives me an odd look but turns around to get our cookies. She comes back about a minute later.

"Here you go. Enjoy," she says to us. She sets down two bags with our cookies in them on the counter. I go to take a few dollars out of my pocket but Austin stops me.

"I got it, Ally," he tells me pulling his wallet out of his own pocket. He's such a gentleman… We grab our bags and walk out the door. As soon as we're out, I take my cookie out of my bag. I take a bite out of it and moan in delight.

"This is delicious!" I exclaim.

"I know, right? I love these things," he says taking his own out of his bag. Suddenly, a very tall red-headed boy walks up to us.

"What's up, Austin? Who's this?" the boy asks Austin.

"Oh, this is Ally. She moved next door to me," Austin introduces me. "Ally, this is my best friend, Dez."

"Oh, is she your new girlfriend?" Dez asks. "I'm glad you got rid of that whore. Good job, man!" He holds his hand up for a high five from Austin.

"Ashley is not a whore!" Austin exclaims. "And no, she's just a friend."

"Dude, don't you remember that time she cheated on you with, like, two other guys?" Dez asks.

"We talked about that and I'm over it," Austin says. A question occurs to me.

"Dez? Is that, like, a nickname?" I ask.

"Kind of; it's short for Dezmond," he says. Dezmond? Wow.

"I see," I say. He takes the cookie out of Austin's hand and takes a large bite out of it. He hands it back to Austin.

"Thanks, dude. You just ate, like, half of my cookie," Austin says sarcastically.

"You are welcome," Dez says smiling brightly. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. It's Trish.

"Hello?" I answer my phone turning away from Austin and Dez.

"Hey, Ally! Guess who got a job at—"

"Another random place at the mall that you'll get fired from in ten minutes?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asks laughing. "I got a job at the cell phone accessory cart!"

"Okay, so?" I ask.

"Ally, I miss you so much! I just _had_ to complain to you!" she exclaims into the phone.

"Trish, I miss you, too. I'll video chat you later, I promise," I tell her.

"Wait, wait. Have you met any boys yet?" she asks. By the way she lingers on the word 'boys', I knew she meant 'Have I met any _cute_ boys?' I lower my voice to say this.

"Yeah, I have a neighbor. His name is Austin. He is so cute!" I whisper into my phone.

"Aw, I heard the word 'cute.' Are you talking about me?" Austin asks from behind me. I turn around.

"No, I was just… um… I was talking about…" I trail off not knowing how to answer him. I'm thankful when Trish talks.

"Ooh, are you talking to Mr. Cutie?" Trish asks me.

"Yes, Trish," I mutter.

"Ooh!" she exclaims. "Send me a picture!" I sigh.

"Trish wants a picture of you two," I tell them. They both strike extremely weird poses at the word 'picture.' Then they laugh and straighten up. "Uh, Trish, I have to get off the phone to send it. I'll call you back in a sec', okay?"

I hang up the phone without waiting for her answer. I snap a quick picture of Austin and Dez while they're smiling and send it to Trish. I call her back and hold my phone up to my ear.

"Which one's Austin?" she asks as soon as she picks up.

"Austin's the blond one," I tell her.

"See? I knew she was talking about me," Austin tells Dez smirking.

"So who's the red head?" she asks.

"That one's Dez," I tell her. "Okay, I have to go. Bye, Trish!"

"Bye, Ally," she says hanging up. I miss her so much and it's only been three days…

"So you think I'm cute?" Austin asks acting like a girl that just got asked out by her crush. I roll my eyes.

"Of course not," I tell him.

"Psht, sure," he says. "No one can resist this." He flexes his muscles.

"I can," I tell him. A boy walks by us. He has brown hair that flops just the right way. He's very tall and has kind eyes.

"Ally," Austin says snapping his fingers in my face. I realize I was staring at the boy… I still don't break the stare, though.

"Who is that?" I ask dreamily.

"That weirdo?" Austin asks. "That's Dallas."

"Shouldn't he live in Dallas then?" I ask. I laugh at my own joke. When no one else laughs, I slowly stop laughing.

"Oh, I get it!" Dez exclaims laughing. "But can you explain it to me so I know I understand it correctly?" I roll my eyes.

"Now _he_ is cute," I say turning back around and staring at him.

"Okay, now you're _really _being a stalker," Austin tells me taking my shoulder and spinning me around.

"What do you know about him?" I ask.

"Nothing really. We don't hang out with him," Dez says. I peek over my shoulder and don't see him anymore.

"So, um, Ally, did I show you the park the other day?" Austin asks me.

"A park? There's a park here?" I ask. Austin nods and takes my hand. We all run to the park.

"This park is huge! It's, like, half of the town, isn't it?" I joke. I spot Dallas at the other end of the park. But then I notice something else: Austin hasn't let go of my hand yet. I slowly pull my hand out of his grasp. His hand flies to the back of his neck. I look over again and see Dallas. Suddenly, Austin's face is blocking my view.

"He's gonna think you're a creepy stalker. Really," he tells me. I shouldn't like two people at once. It's Austin or Dallas, Ally. I sigh.

Well, I already know that Austin is incredibly sweet and funny… and cute… and that I trust him enough to sing in front of him… What do I know about Dallas? That he's cute.

"Austin," I confirm to myself smiling.

"What about me?" he asks.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," I tell him. But there's only one problem. And there it is now.

"Hey, baby," Ashley says walking up and giving Austin a kiss.

"Babe, I'm hanging with my friends," he tells her.

"But Austy, tomorrow is our one-month anniversary," she says.

"Actually, it was two months… last week," he tells her.

"Ohhh!" Dez and I exclaim.

"Somebody forgot," I whisper to Dez.

"She's always forgetting," he whispers back. He pulls a book bag, which I hadn't noticed before, off of his back. He rummages through it and pulls out a large basket filled with lots of romantic things.

"_I _suggested he get her this but he was too mad that she forgot," he tells me.

"How did that fit in your bag?" I ask slowly.

"I _think_ I would have remembered that. Girls are always right and boys are always wrong so our one-month anniversary is tomorrow," she says. Geez, that was rude.

"You know what? You've been acting extremely weird the last two weeks especially since Ally came. I'm tired of it," Austin says. Here it comes…

"No, no, baby, I'm sorry. It's… because I'm on my period," she blurts out. Um, gross!

"Periods last for two weeks?" Austin asks.

"Um… yeah, they do. I'm sorry," Ashley says sincerely.

"It's alright. It's my fault because I have a bad temper." Austin tells her. What?! First of all, periods don't last for two weeks! Second of all, how did Austin turn that around on himself?! I huff.

"Still, babe, I'm hanging with my friends. I'll come see you later, alright?" Austin asks.

"Alright," she says leaning up and giving him a kiss. "Bring the stuff, okay?" She winks and walks away. Again, gross! Austin, Dez, and I spend most of the day at the park.

It was cut short, of course, because Austin had to go fuck his whore. I walk home by myself angry as can be. When I walk to my room, I slam the door shut. I jump onto my bed and call Trish on my laptop.

"What's up?!" she asks happily. "Whoa, what's wrong? Why are you mad?"

"So Austin has this whore—oops, I mean girlfriend—named Ashley and she forgot their two-month anniversary last week and they're probably gonna have makeup sex tonight and Ashley hates me because she thinks I'm going to steal Austin away from her but what she doesn't realize is that she has him wrapped around her little finger!" I exclaim in one breath.

"Okay, Ally, calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine," she promises me. I hear a noise in my room. Suddenly, I see a man over by my door.

"You poisoned me, didn't you?! You're fired! Take me to the town doctor before you pack up your things! Hurry, before the poison—!" He collapses on my floor and disappears.

"Ally?" Trish asks.

"Um, I've gotta go, Trish," I tell her.

"But we just started talking!" she exclaims.

"I've got to go!" I tell her. I close my laptop before she can say anything else. What is going on here? Is this house really haunted like Austin said? Or am I making up things in my head because I'm paranoid about what Austin said?

**So, there you have it: Chapter two. If this story was real and I was Ally, I probably would have slapped Ashley by now. Just sayin'. I really hate her. But I really like how I made Dez in this story: thinking Ashley is a whore, too and thinking Ally was his new girlfriend… Anyway, review! Oh, wait, wait, wait, DID ANYONE ELSE HEAR ABOUT CAMPERS & COMPLICATIONS?! *FANGIRLING LIKE CRAZY***

**Love, Kenzie**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up at about noon today. I open my curtains to let the sunlight in. I look over at Austin's house and see that he's sitting at his window. He glances at my house and gestures for me to put my window up. I put it up. Was he waiting for me to wake up? Oh, shit. Why did I put my window up? I'm supposed to be mad at him. It's too late now.

"What do you want?" I snap at him.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" he asks.

"The fact that Ashley's panties are in a twist," I mutter.

"I can't hear you," he tells me.

_Good,_ I think to myself.

"So do you wanna hang out again today?" he asks.

"Um, nah, I think I'm just gonna have a lazy day. You know, stay at home," I tell him. Suddenly, he picks up his phone. He holds up a finger to me and starts talking into it. I just go ahead and close my window and my curtains. I sit down on my bed.

"You're always on my mind. I think about you all the time," I sing under my breath. Ashley floats into my mind. "Um… no." I grab my songbook and write all of this down. I write Ashley's name in the corner to remind myself not to make it too much of a love song. Damn it, why am I writing this in the first place? I'm mad at him. My phone vibrates and I answer it without looking to see who it is. It's probably Trish.

"What do you want? If you want to talk about Austin, I don't feel like it right now," I tell her. That was mean. "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." There's a moment of silence.

"I just wanted to know if you would open your window again," Austin says.

"Austin! Um, I'm sorry. I… I thought you were Trish…" I tell him.

"Why would she want to talk about me?" he asks.

"Uh… Who were you talking to on the phone?" I change the subject.

"Oh, it was just Ashley," he tells me. I let out a sound of disgust at her name. "So why would Trish want to talk about me?" Damn.

"Let's not talk about it," I say. Ooh! I write it down in my book. Then I sing it forgetting I'm on the phone with Austin. "Let's not talk about it. Drama: we can live without it," I sing.

"What? Did you just sing that?" he asks.

"Oh, sorry," I say.

"What is up with you today?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say.

"I can tell there's something," he tells me.

"Hey girl, I can tell there's somethin'… even when you say it's nothin'…" I sing.

"Ally, what—? Are you writing a song while we're talking?" he asks.

"What? No, of course not," I lie to him. I shove a strand of hair into my mouth. I look down at my songbook. I feel like there's a big gap.

"Catch a wave if we're bored; there's a clock we'll ignore. Find a way… around it," I sing as I write it on top of what I just wrote. That first part would be true if I were still in Miami. I don't know anything else to write.

"Uh, sorry, Austin, I've gotta go," I tell him. I hear him sigh.

"Okay, bye," he says sadly. I hang up the phone and put it on my bed. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I say. My dad walks in.

"Ally, I'm going to go see Steve. It may be a little while until I get back," he tells me. Steve is the man I was talking about. The man I told Austin was going to see with my dad.

"Hey, Dad, can I go with you?" I ask. He gives me a weird look.

"_You…_ want to go see _Steve_?" he asks me. Yeah, I really don't like Steve. He talks nonstop and his hair has a green streak in it. I mean, who dyes their hair an unnatural color like that? And if they do, dye your whole head; not just a streak. It looks stupid. And he can never get my name right. He always calls me Sally.

"You're right," I tell him.

"Okay, do you think you can hold down the fort?" he asks.

"Of course," I say.

"Don't invite anyone over," he tells me firmly.

"Dad, really, who am I going to invite over?" I ask. He glances at my window. "I won't invite him over, I swear."

"Alright, I'll be back soon," he says and he leaves my room. It's a few seconds before I hear the front door close. I read over the page in my book. I think about it in my brain and the notes flash across my eyes. I play them out on my keyboard and write them down before I forget them.

"You told him that I was going to poison him, didn't you?" a voice asks me.

"What?" I ask. "Where are you?" Suddenly, a woman is sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Why did you tell him?!" she screams at me.

"I didn't tell him!" I exclaim. What the hell is this crazy lady talking about? She lunges at me and wraps her hands around my neck. "Get… off… of… me!" I choke out.

"You told him I was going to kill him so I'll have to kill you too!" she yells.

"I didn't, I swear!" I tell her. I stand up, ready to try and fight back. But she shoves me to my window. She keeps one hand wrapped around my neck while she opens it. She pushes me out of it so now I'm just hanging. If she lets go and I fall from this height, I could break several, _several_ bones. I feel the blood rushing to my head. I'm already feeling a bit dizzy. The woman slowly loosens her grip on me.

"Ally!" I hear someone exclaim. Austin runs away from his window and to his door. The woman pulls me back into my room and disappears. I collapse onto the floor because my head hurts so badly.

"Ohhh," I groan. About a minute later, Austin's in my room. It's officially impossible to stay mad at him. I'm still lying on my floor trying to block out the sounds around me.

"Ally, what just happened?" he asks me. His words pound into my brain like a hammer. He takes my arm and stands me up. He leads me to my bed and sits down beside me.

"Ally, I need you to tell me what happened. Who was that woman and why was she trying to drop you out of your window?" he asks slowly. I try to speak but all that comes out is a moan. I point to my head.

"Oh, your head hurts?" he asks. I nod which makes it worse. I moan again. I reach for my songbook but I can't get it. Austin hands it to me and I write something down. I set it back down on the bed. Austin picks it up and I gesture for him to give it back. I write something else down and put it down on the bed.

"Don't touch my book," he reads without picking it up. "Okay, so this ghost appeared and got mad at you because she thought that you told her husband that she was going to kill him?" I think I can speak now.

"Yeah, then she said that since I told him she was going to kill him, she was going to have to kill me," I murmur to him.

"It's okay, Ally, I'm here for you," he tells me.

"I know. Thank you for that," I say. He gives me a hug. Our cheeks brush and I feel warmth spread throughout my body.

"You'd better go. I don't know exactly when my dad will be back," I tell him. He sighs.

"Will I see you later?" he asks. I notice something moving behind him. I peek over his shoulder and see the woman. I scream and Austin whips his head around.

"Who are you?" Austin asks.

"You both told him, didn't you?" she asks quietly. She narrows her eyes at us. "Didn't you?!" she screams.

"No, we didn't, I told you!" I shout.

"Now, I'll have to kill you both," she says. She runs to us and Austin uses his body as a shield over mine. I don't feel any impact though. Austin turns around. I look too and the lady is gone. Tears begin pouring down my face.

"Austin, please don't leave me," I say through sobs.

"I won't. I promise," he tells me. He stretches out on my bed, wraps his arms around me again and I sink into them. As I wipe my tears, I hear Austin's phone ring.

"Hello?" he answers it. "Babe, can't I spend just _one _day without you?" I realize something.

His girlfriend is a complete and utter idiot.

If she really had been on her period, which she obviously wasn't because you can't be on it for two weeks, she wouldn't have been able to have sex with Austin. You can't have sex on your period. I mean, I guess you could but it would be extremely… erm… messy.

"Babe, I will come and see you tomorrow, okay?" he asks. He pauses. "All night long," he tells her smiling to himself. Jesus, again? What are they? Nymphomaniacs? I mean, really. That's disgusting. I sigh as he hangs up the phone.

"Could you please not talk about fucking when I'm around?" I ask.

"Sorry," he says insincerely. I take my head off of his chest. "What?"

"Do you realize how pissed your girlfriend would be if she saw us?" I ask. He pulls me back into his arms.

"Do you realize that she can't just come inside your house?" he asks. My face flushes.

"I have a question," I say.

"Fire," he tells me.

"Austin, do you like m-?" We hear a noise downstairs. Austin jumps up but I grab his wrist. "Don't leave me alone!" I exclaim.

"Then come with me. I'll protect you, I promise," he says taking my hand. He leads me downstairs.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" I hear my dad ask. Oh, no.

"Oh, um... hi, M-Mr. Dawson," Austin says.

"Dad! Um, what are you doing back so soon?" I ask.

"That's not important. The question on the table is: why is Austin here when I specifically told you not to invite him over?" he asks.

"Dad, there was a ghost! Up in my room! She was about to drop me out of my window and Austin came to save me!" I exclaim to him.

"Ally, you don't have to make stuff up. Just tell me the truth," my dad tells me slowly.

"That is the truth, Dad! This house is haunted!" I exclaim.

"Ally, stop lying to me," he says firmly. I sigh and decide to tell him 'the truth.'

"You're right, Dad. I invited him over and disrespected your rules. I'm sorry," I tell him.

"What?!" Austin asks. "No, there was a ghost and she was about to kill your daughter!"

"Austin, it's alright. We don't have to keep the charade up. We've been caught," I tell him. He gives me a weird look.

"Thank you, Ally, for being honest with me. Unfortunately, I'll have to ground you. Now, um... how long are you supposed to ground someone?" he asks. He's never had to ground me before so he doesn't know.

"Usually a month. But for things like this, only about a week. Take my word for it. I get grounded all the time," Austin says. I hit him in the arm. "Uh, ignore that last part," he tells my dad.

"Thank you, Austin. Ally, you're grounded for a week. No phone, no laptop, no friends-" What friends? I have about two. Well, at least he isn't taking my keyboard. "-And no keyboard," he finishes.

"What?!" I exclaim. "Dad, you can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. Now go get them," he tells me.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Austin since I won't be able to see him for a week?" I ask. My dad sighs.

"Sure," he finally decides. I walk Austin to the door.

I give him a hug and whisper in his ear, "Leave your window open tonight." He smiles and walks out the door. I walk past my dad and up to my room. He follows me.

"Here's my phone," I hand him my phone, "My laptop," I hand him my laptop, "And my k-k-keyboard," I finish pointing to it.

"I'll take your songbook too," he tells me. My eyes widen.

"No, you really can't do that," I say grabbing it off of my bed and hugging it to my chest.

"Hand it over," he tells me.

"Dad, can _I_ at least put it in your room? You know how I am about people touching my book," I tell him.

"Fine," he says. I bring it to his room and place it carefully in his drawer.

"Can I trust you not to touch it?" I ask. He nods.

"Yes, honey. I promise I won't touch it," he says.

"Oh, wait, can I call Trish and tell her I'm grounded so she won't try to contact me?" I ask. He sighs and takes my phone out of the drawer. I call Trish.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey, Trish. Um, don't try to call, text, or video chat me because I'm grounded for a week," I tell her.

"What? The Great Ally Dawson who never does anything wrong is grounded?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I'll explain next week," I tell her.

"Alright, you better call me as soon as you get all your stuff back," she demands.

"I will, I swear," I tell her. We hang up and I hand my phone back to my dad.

"D-Dad, can I write a lyric down in my songbook?" I ask. He starts to reach for it but pulls his hand back.

"Hey, I know what you're doing," he tells me. Darn it, he's on to me. I sigh.

"Okay, Dad, fine," I say walking out of his room. I walk into my room and sit on my bed. This is going to be a long week.

A few hours later when it gets dark, I tiptoe out of my room to my dad's door. I press my ear against it and hear him snoring. I walk back to my room. I carefully pull my window up and look out of it. I see Austin sitting at his open window.

"Austin," I call loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough not to wake my dad. He looks up.

"Why'd you lie to your dad?" is the first thing out of his mouth.

"Because I knew he'd never believe the thing about the ghosts so I decided to tell him what he wanted to hear," I explain.

"I wish you hadn't done that. Now I can't see you except through a window," he tells me. "Hey, what were you going to ask me before your dad came home?"

"Oh, um, that... I was going to ask you..." I trail off.

_Just ask him, Ally!_ my head screams at me.

"I wanted to know if you liked me." As soon as it leaves my lips, I clamp my hands over them.

I slam my head down on the window sill.

"I do," I hear Austin say. I jerk my head up.

"You-you do?" I ask. He nods sheepishly. I smile.

"And I would ask you out or something if it wasn't for-"

"-The she-devil."

"-Ashley," he tells me.

"Yeah, I understand," I tell him. I wonder if he knows how she hates me.

**Hello, my minions. Oops, I mean readers... ;) Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. Finally, he admitted that he likes her... But there's still this stupid little idiotic problem called Ashley... Omg, I have a question for you guys. Has anyone ever seen The Odds or Daydream Nation? I saw both of them recently and it changed my whole perspective on Calum Worthy... Review!**

**Love, Kenzie**


	4. Chapter 4

It's only been a few days but my dad has let me leave the house. But he still hasn't given me my life back, also known as my songbook. I walk outside my house and to the diner.

"Ally! I heard you got grounded," I hear someone behind me say. I take my hand off of the diner's door knob and turn around. I see Dez chewing some gum.

"Oh, hi, Dez. Yeah, I got grounded but my dad let me leave the house. He hasn't given me any of my stuff back, though," I tell him. He looks down into my eyes.

"So you believe now?" he asks.

"Believe in what?" I ask.

"The ghosts," he tells me. I nod. His face turns from serious to goofy in two seconds. He takes his book bag off of his back.

"I have ghost repellent if you want it," he tells me pulling out an aerosol can.

"Uh, no thanks. I don't think that will help," I tell him. He puts the can back in his bag and pulls out a different one.

"I also have witch repellent," he tells me. Ashley walks up to us but Austin is a few feet behind her. Dez screams and sprays her with the witch repellent. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the laughter. Austin picks me up and spins me around.

"Austin, what are you doing?" I ask when he sets me down.

"I haven't seen you this close up in a few days," he tells me. I jerk my head in Ashley's direction. He gives me a dirty look before Austin turns around to look at her.

"Um… uh…" he stutters. He looks around. "So what are you two doing here? You two on a date?" he jokes. Dez and I look at each other. I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"Dude, are you kidding? Ally is _not_ my type!" Dez exclaims.

"Oh, _I'm_ not _your _type?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I just love you as a best friend!" he yells falling to his knees, hugging mine and crying his eyes out. Austin starts laughing.

"I'm sorry, Dez. Austin, this isn't funny," I tell him putting my hand on Dez's head.

"He's acting," Austin says. Dez jumps up.

"And scene!" he exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"Well, we're gonna go. We're not too fond of sluts," Ashley says to Dez and I. Austin didn't seem to hear.

"Well then what are you doing here?" Dez asks her. I give him a high five. She just rolls her eyes at us. She grabs Austin's hand and leads him away. He waves at me with his free one.

"Dez, do you think I could talk to you?" I ask. "About Austin?"

"Sure," he says. We walk inside the diner and sit down. The waitress walks up to us sooner than I expected her to.

"Um, I just want a coke," I tell her.

"Uh, same," Dez says. She walks away and I turn to Dez. "So what do you wanna know?" he asks.

"Um, I just want to know _why _he's dating that whore," I tell him.

"Well, he asked her out and she wasn't really that much of a whore then. But she just kept getting worse and worse. Then on their one-month anniversary, Austin found out that she was cheating with two dudes from some other town. I honestly think that she's still dating them," he tells me.

"So she was dating three freaking guys at one time?" I ask. He nods. "That's awful. Austin deserves a lot better."

"That's why I was hoping he was dating you when I met you," he tells me.

"I just don't understand him sometimes," I murmur. The waitress comes back with our drinks and I take a sip. I begin choking on it almost immediately. It's the poison again.

"Ally, are you alright?" he asks. He gets out of the booth and pats me on the back to try to make me cough up whatever I'm choking on. A small ice cube launches out of my throat.

"Thanks," I tell him. I thought it was poison at first. But shouldn't the ice have melted?

"Are you alright?" he asks again. He sits back down opposite me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tell him. I need to find out exactly what happened in that house because I'm pretty sure I didn't tell anyone that their wife was going to poison them. I think I need to take a trip to the library.

"Hey, Ally, do you want to help me with something?" Dez asks.

"Of course," I tell him.

"I've been trying on my own but it hasn't worked. But Austin likes you so it might. We need to join forces and break them up!" Dez yells standing up. He puts one hand on his hip and his other fist in the air like a superhero.

"Dez, please sit down," I say quietly.

"Fine." He sits back down and takes a sip of his drink. I couldn't do that. I'd end up swallowing my gum.

"So how are we going to do that?" I ask. He looks around and something catches his eye behind me. I turn around and see Dallas outside the diner.

**Dez's POV:**

I stand up and walk outside without saying another word to Ally. I'm surprised she doesn't follow me.

"Hello. I am Dez, also known as…" I pause for dramatic effect. "The Love Whisperer," I whisper to him.

"I'm Dallas. And… The Love Whisperer?" he asks.

"You said it wrong. It's The Love Whisperer," I whisper. "And yeah, everyone calls me that."

"I've never heard anyone call you that," he tells me.

"Well, they do and I've found your soul mate," I tell him.

"My soul mate? We don't even know each other," he tells me.

"Yes, but I see everything," I tell him.

"Okay then who's my soul mate?" he asks.

"Do you see that girl in there?" I ask pointing to Ally.

"Yeah, she's the new girl, isn't she? Been around for maybe a week?" he asks. I nod.

"Yep, she's your soul mate. I've talked to her and she admitted that she liked you. So…?" I ask nudging him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asks.

"Date her, of course!" I exclaim.

"Um… I kind of have a girlfriend," he tells me.

"Well, it's been a pleasure doing business with you, sir. Here's my card," I say giving him the card out of my pocket. He looks at it.

"This is a card for a free smoothie," he tells me.

"Yeah, I don't have a card," I tell him taking the card back. "But on the bright side, I get a free smoothie." I walk back inside and sit back down. I put my elbows on the table and my face in my hands.

"Well, he has a girlfriend," I tell Ally.

**Ally's POV:**

"What exactly was your motive?" I ask.

"I was going to get Austin jealous. He'd try to steal you away and Ashley would get mad and break up with him," he tells me.

"Smart move," I tell him. I take another sip of my drink: No poison… or ice cube. We sit in silence trying to find another way to break Austin and Ashley up…

'Austin and Ashley' doesn't sound right. Austin and Ally? 'Austin and Ally' sounds _much_ better. Ashley can… Ashley can go jump off a cliff and hit several sharp rocks on the way down. And land on her neck. Then drown in a lake that magically appeared at the bottom of the cliff. Then get eaten by an alligator in said lake.

Speak of the devil.

Austin and her walk through the door of the diner thrown all over each other. I do the first thing that pops into my head: I lean across the table and kiss Dez.

He must understand what I'm doing because he kisses back. I intertwine my fingers with his and tangle my fingers through his hair to make it seem real. I was hoping my first kiss would be with someone I actually liked but he'll have to do. As long as the second person I kiss is Austin.

"Ally?" Austin asks. I break away from Dez and look up at him. He looks as dumbfounded as can be.

"Oh. Hi, Austin. I didn't see you there," I tell him smiling.

"You-you and D-Dez?" he asks. I nod. "I-I thought you liked… Dallas," he blurts out. He knows that if Ashley knew that he knew I liked him, shit would go down.

"Eh, he has a girlfriend so I moved on from him," I tell him.

"Oh, I-I see," he says.

"Yeah. And Dez and I were kind of in the middle of something before you rudely interrupted us," I tell him. Dez nods in agreement. I lean across the table and kiss him again.

"I-I guess, um, I'll just leave you two to it then," Austin says.

"Okay," I murmur against Dez's lips. Ashley lingers for a second after Austin leaves.

"I know what you two are doing… but you're leaving Austin alone so… have fun with your little plan," she tells us.

"Alright, whatever," I murmur. As soon as I hear the door close, I break away from Dez.

"Gross!" I exclaim wiping my lips. I feel something weird in my mouth.

"Hey, where's my gum?" he asks me. I take it out of my mouth. Even more gross. I put it on the rim of his glass.

"Yeah, have fun with that," I tell him. "So you understand what's going on, right?" He nods. "Good," I say standing up. I walk out of the diner and to the library. Now all I have to do is find a book on the town's history. I walk inside and I'm struck with awe.

This place seems much bigger on the inside than on the outside. I look for a book, a newspaper clipping, _something_ but I can't find a thing. A bell goes off in my head.

The obituaries!

But where do they keep them? I go over to the librarian. There's an elderly woman that looks like she's worked here her whole life standing there.

"Hello, deary. Welcome to the town 'li-berry'. What brings you here today?" she asks me. I cringe as she says that. I hate when people say it like that.

"Um, I'm here at the… _library_ because I'm looking for the obituaries," I tell her questioningly. "Do you have obituaries here?"

"Yes, they're over there in that section of the 'li-berry'," she tells me pointing to her left. "Would you like me to show them to you?"

"No, thank you," I say quickly. I walk in the direction she pointed to. There's a large stack. This will take a while. I grab the stack and take it to a table. A few minutes later, I feel a presence beside me. I look up and see Austin.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I want to know exactly what is going on," he tells me.

"I'm not allowed to date the people I want to?" I ask.

"You can date anyone you want… as long as it isn't my best friend," he tells me.

"But I really like Dez," I tell him. My fingers itch for my hair but I have to refrain from it.

"Oh yeah?" he asks. "What's your favorite thing about him?" Oh crap.

"I love… the fact that he's insane," I blurt out. A smirk crosses Austin's lips. "What?" I ask.

"I get it. It all makes sense now. You're trying to make me jealous," he says.

_Okay, Ally, you can play this off._

"If you're jealous, then that's just a plus," I tell him. That wiped the smirk right off his face… But I've begun chewing my hair.

"You're lying, aren't you?" he asks. I scoff.

"What makes you think that?" I ask through my hair. He tugs the strand of hair out of my mouth. I decide to change the subject.

"Hey, do you know the name of the people who lived in my house? You know, the people who died?" I ask.

"Yeah, the Fitzgerald's," he tells me. "Um, Carolyn and Edward, I think."

"Thanks, that'll make this search a whole lot easier," I tell him. I begin flipping through the obituaries again.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm trying to find out exactly how they died and who killed them," I say. "This is like a bad game of clue except I already know the murder weapon."

I see flashes of 'Carolyn's' and 'Edward's' but they aren't at my address. I groan and throw all the obituaries on the table. Oh no, I've made a mess. I begin to pick up the papers. Once they're all in my hands, I glance down at the one on top.

Carolyn and Edward Fitzgerald. 1483 Main Street.

What a stroke of luck.

_Carolyn and Edward were found dead in their home when neighbor, Tom, came over to borrow milk._

"_I went over to their house to borrow some milk, as I do every morning. They didn't answer the door so I used the spare key they gave me in case they were asleep in the morning. I walked into the kitchen and I found them _dead_ at the dining room table," Tom tells us._

_Further studies showed that there were traces of poison found in their bloodstream. The butler and the maid said they knew nothing about (Continued on next page)_

Next page, next page! Where is the next page?! I frantically look through the obituaries again.

"Ally, what are you looking for?" Austin asks.

"The next page isn't here," I whisper. "The murder weapon has been confirmed but I don't know anything else." I let out a sigh and rest my head in my hands. Austin gathers up the obituaries and puts them back on the shelf. He sits back down beside me. I notice that something is missing from this picture. There's no nagging voice in my ear.

"Where's Ashley?" I ask.

"I'll tell you where she is if you admit that you're only dating Dez to make me jealous," he tells me.

"I don't need to know then because I'm not dating him for that reason," I lie to him. I can't help but shove my hair in my mouth. Lyrics float into my mind. "When you're playing with your hair like you just don't care, easy to tell… you're bluffin'," I sing under my breath.

"What?" Austin asks.

"Nothing," I tell him.

"So I have a question for you," Austin says. _He_ has a question for _me_? Usually, _I'm_ the one asking two billion questions.

"Go ahead and ask," I tell him.

"What is your problem with Ashley?" he asks. This catches me off guard. He _really_ doesn't know the answer to this?

"She's a whore," I say.

"I already knew that you thought that. What else is there?" he asks. I hesitate.

"The fact that she has you," I whisper.

**A/N: I spelled library that way to emphasize the way she was saying it. RossLynchLUVR, hehe I LOVE One Direction too but… I'm more of an R5er than a Directioner :/ Anyway, review, my loyal minions! I'm going to start calling you my loyal minions. Is it alright if I call you my loyal minions? If it's not, I won't call you one. I'll say '… my loyal minions and *your name*.' Does that make any sense? Anyway, really, review.**

**Love, Kenzie**


	5. Chapter 5

"The fact that she has you," I whisper.

"What?" he asks.

"I'd better get home," I tell Austin starting to stand up.

"Wait, Ally," Austin says. I sit back down. He kisses me and I kiss him back. He pulls away first.

"I really need to go," I tell him quietly. I jump up and run out of the library. I run to my house as fast as I can and up to my room. I lock my door behind me so my dad can't come in. I walk across the room to my bed side table. I grab a pen and notepad out of it.

**Things To Tell Trish:**

**1. I had my first kiss.**

**2. Austin kissed me.**

'Why are those two separate? Was he your first kiss or not?' she'll ask me.

Wait a minute. I have a notepad. Why haven't I been using this to write down lyrics? I write down the lyrics I thought of today in the library. It just doesn't feel the same…

But it'll have to do for now. Just until my dad gives me my songbook back… and my keyboard… I just sit there for a few minutes. Then I sigh and stretch out on my bed. Now I can think about what just happened.

Austin kissed me. Why? I don't know. Oh no, his girlfriend if going to _kill_ me. But… Ashley wasn't there… He'll end up telling her… maybe. Or maybe he'll—

I'm cut off mid-thought by a tapping sound on my window. I'm on the second floor though. No one can knock on my window… not with their hand at least…

I stand up and draw back my curtains. Yep, just as I thought. Austin's sitting at his window with a handful of pebbles. Well, I don't want to talk to him. He messed up the plan.

He wasn't supposed to kiss me. He was supposed to get jealous and break up with Ashley. Now what am I supposed to do? I can't deal with this right now. I close my curtains and turn around. He continues throwing the pebbles at my window. I bear it for a few seconds before it becomes aggravating. Finally, I jerk my window up.

"Stop throwing pebbles at my window!" I yell at him.

"Then just talk to me, Ally!" he begs.

"I don't want to talk to you," I say.

"I didn't mean to kiss you," he tells me.

"That makes sense because plenty of people accidentally fall on other people's lips all the time," I say sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant… I _shouldn't _have kissed you. I'm sorry," he tells me. I don't want to hear it. I shut my window and close the curtains. Again, he throws the pebbles at it. I walk downstairs and back to town.

"Dez, I need to tell you something," I say walking up to him outside of the bakery. He's sitting at one of the tables outside of it. I sit down beside him.

"What do you need to tell me? That I'm an amazing kisser?" he asks cockily taking a bite out of his cupcake.

"No… just—no. If I tell you this, you _cannot_ tell Ashley, got it?" I ask. He pretends to zip his lips shut. "Okay, Austin kissed me."

"What?!" he exclaims standing up. His cupcake flies out of his hand and lands on his head but he doesn't seem to notice. He stands up and walks away.

"Where are you going?" I ask. He doesn't answer. I stand up and follow him. He walks to my house—wait, no. He passes my house and goes to Austin's.

"Dez, _what_ are you _doing_?" I ask. He still doesn't answer. I can't catch up to him. His legs are too fast. He walks straight into Austin's house.

"Hello, Dez," Mimi says.

"Hi, Mrs. Moon," Dez says walking past her.

"Hi, Mimi," I say passing her too. I follow Dez up to Austin's room. He pushes the door open and Austin jumps.

"Ally? I thought you were—" –he points out the window "—but now you're… _How_?" he asks.

"Dude, you kissed my girlfriend. That is _not_ cool!" Dez yells at him. Austin looks at me. I grab Dez's arm.

"Dez, don't you remember?" I ask him quietly so Austin won't hear. He nods as if he remembers.

"So what are we doing here?" he asks me. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry for wasting your time, Austin. We'll leave you alone," I say pulling Dez to the door.

"Wait, Ally, can we talk?" he asks. I sigh.

"Fine. Just let me talk to Dez outside for a second," I tell him. I drag Dez into the hallway outside of Austin's room and close the door.

"Dez, we _are not_ really together. Remember that at all times. Got it?" I ask.

"Got it!" he exclaims to me running down the stairs. I slowly turn the knob to Austin's room and walk back inside. I sit down beside him on his bed. I look out his window to my house while he talks.

"Okay, Ally, I'm really, really extremely sorry for kissing you. Now I know that you and Dez really are together and—"

The rest of his words are blocked out by what I see in my house. There's a man standing at my window. And he isn't my dad. He's staring right at me.

"That's impossible," I whisper.

"I'm serious, Ally. I really am sorry. I—"

"No, not your apology. _That's _impossible," I tell him expecting him to follow my gaze but he doesn't.

"Ally, I _really am sorry_," he says.

I take his head in my hands and turn it to my house.

"No, Austin, _that_ is impossible," I repeat.

"Oh my God, someone's in your house, Ally!" he exclaims. Suddenly, the man moves out of the way of the window. Something flies across the room… then something else. I jump up and run out of Austin's house to mine as fast as I can.

"Ally, why are you in such a hurry?" my dad asks. "Oh, hi, Austin." I ignore him and continue up to my room. When I open the door, I see a quick flash of black in the corner then it disappears. My room is a mess.

"I don't understand this at all," I say quietly picking up my sheets and throwing them back on my bed. I sigh.

"What happened in here?" my dad asks.

"Dad, do you believe me about the ghosts now? I was over at Austin's so this couldn't have been my fault!" I exclaim.

"Just clean this up," he tells me leaving my room. I pick up my blanket and throw that on my bed too.

"What's this?" I wonder out loud. I bend down and pick up a small vial of powder. Austin leans over my shoulder to look. I take the top off and smell it. It's an unfamiliar smell to me.

"Austin, what does this smell like to you?" I ask extending it over my shoulder. He takes it from me and sniffs it.

"It smells like… almonds," he tells me.

"Almonds?" I ask. A science lesson flashes into my eyes.

"Cyanide," I whisper.

"Cyanide? What's that?" Austin asks me.

"It's a type of poison. The almond scent is a façade," I explain. He gives me a weird look. "The poison is… like a ninja. It hides, right? Until your guard is down which is when the cyanide is descending inside of you." He still doesn't understand.

"The cyanide is a ninja and the almond smell is a wall that the ninja is hiding behind," I say.

"Ohhh, but why does it do that?" he asks.

"I don't know," I tell him. I take the vial from him, put the top back on, and slip it into my pocket. Austin helps me clean up the rest of my room. It takes about an hour. Everything had been slung out of the drawers and some stuff that I had kept in my bag because I had nowhere else to put them had been slung out too.

"Austin, I'm sorry for being mad about the kiss. I really need someone to protect me and you can't really do that if I'm mad at you," I tell him.

"Is that the only reason you want me for? So I can be your bodyguard?" he asks.

"No, of course not!" I exclaim. "You're a really good friend to me. That was just one of the reasons that I thought of because of the situation that just happened."

"Oh," he says smiling. "Okay."

I thought today was a pretty bad day but the next one was even worse.

I'm sitting at the bakery eating a cupcake with the same flavor that I saw Dez eating yesterday. It's really good.

"Ally, I know you don't like Ashley but this is just crazy!" I hear Austin exclaim behind me. I wipe my lip with a napkin and turn around. Ashley has a black eye.

"What happened to her?" I ask.

"You should know. You did it," Ashley snaps at me.

"Excuse me?" I ask. "I don't remember punching anyone in the eye."

"You don't remember? You told me to stay away from Austin and I told you I wouldn't since he's my boyfriend. Then you punched me!" she exclaims.

"I know what you did," I tell her. I grab her water bottle out of her hand and pour it on her face. The makeup doesn't come off.

"Ally!" Austin exclaims.

"Ow, ow, ow, it burns. Austy, it hurts," she whines.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ally, you really should apologize," Austin tells me.

"I'm not apologizing for anything!" I exclaim.

"Ally! Apologize!" he tells me.

"_I did not do it!_" I yell at him. I grab my cupcake and storm off. How did she do that? Is she wearing some serious water proof mascara or did she get someone to punch her in the eye? I know I didn't do that unless I sleep walk or something.

I speed walk to my house. The anger just keeps switching back and forth between Austin and I, doesn't it? First, I was mad at Austin because he ditched Dez and me for… _Ashley, _then he was a little mad/jealous of me "dating" Dez, then I got mad at him for kissing me, and now he's mad at me for something I didn't do!

I walk up to my room casually so my dad won't ask questions. I close my door behind me. I sit down on my bed and take out my make-shift songbook. Lyrics just flow out of me. They aren't what I'm feeling though. I felt these lyrics a few days ago.

_You_

_Got me caught_

_In all this mess_

_I guess_

_We can blame it on the rain_

_My pain_

_Is knowing I can't have you_

_I can't have you_

_Tell me_

_Does she_

_Look at you the way I do?_

_Try to understand the words you say_

_And the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy?_

_Am I crazy?_

_I catch my breath_

_The one you took_

_The moment you entered the room_

_My heart_

_It breaks_

_At the thought_

_Of her_

_Holding you_

_Does she_

_Look at you the way I do?_

_Try to understand the words you say_

_And the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy_

_Or is this more than a crush?_

_Maybe I'm alone in this_

_But I find peace in solitude knowing_

_If I had but just one kiss_

_This whole room…_

_Would be glowing_

_We'd be glowing_

_We'd be glowing_

_Does she_

_Look at you the way I do?_

_Try to understand the words you say_

_And the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush_

_When you go in for a hug_

_And your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy?_

_Or is this more than a crush?_

_Tell me_

_Does she look at you the way I do?_

_Try to understand the words you say_

_And the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy?_

_Or is this more than a crush?_

This would sound a whole lot better with a piano or keyboard… But I don't have it… I sigh at the thought.

"Ally, I'm going to Steve's. _Do not_ invite Austin over this time. I mean it," he tells me.

"I won't, Dad. I swear on my life," I tell him raising my right hand. I sigh and put my hand down. "Mostly because he's mad at me," I mutter after he leaves my room.

I crawl under my covers and take a nap. That nap is quickly interrupted.

I'm awoken by a screeching sound in my ear. I groan at the noise and sit up. There's a small boy in the corner of my room carving something into my wall.

"Who are you? What are you doing to my wall?" I ask. He looks at me and screams. Then he just disappears. I try to read what he's written but I can't see it from here. I walk over and crouch down.

"Dear God, My mommy is going to kill my daddy. She might even kill me. She tried to kill me once but it didn't work. Please help us both, Love…" I read. He didn't get to sign his name. If he wasn't a ghost, this would be so adorable. I look closer at the carving and realize that this has been here for years. Wait a minute.

The Fitzgerald's didn't have a son. The obituary didn't say anything about a son. Austin didn't say anything about a son. Dez didn't say anything about a son. There was no son dead at the table. Who is this little boy? Maybe this boy was on the next page of the obituary… This mystery just keeps getting more and more confusing. So his mom tried to kill him? What is that supposed to mean?

Was she a mass murderer or something? Or did she only kill her family? So many questions are racing through my mind right now that it gives me a headache. I walk downstairs to look for an aspirin. I open every drawer but can't find it. I walk to my dad's room to look for it. My keyboard is just slapping me in the face. I just need to press _one key_. So that's what I do. It feels so good to hear the noise. It's relaxing for my headache.

I play the melody I thought of for Blame It On The Rain and my headache is completely gone. I hear the front door close. I run out of my dad's room and close the door quietly. I walk downstairs but I don't see my dad.

"Dad?" I call out. All I hear is my own voice then it's silent.

"Dad?" I ask again. I could have sworn I heard the door close.

"What are you even doing in my house? I know you don't work here. And I _know_ you don't live here," a woman says casually. I turn around and see the woman that tried to kill me.

"I do live here. My dad bought this house about a week ago," I tell her.

"But we still live here," she tells me.

"But you're dead!" I exclaim.

"Dead? You take that back! I am _not_ dead! My husband is dead and that's all!" she yells.

"What about your son?" I ask.

"M-my son?" she asks. "I don't have a son."

"I know you have a son. He was up in my room," I tell her.

"That is _his_ room!" she screams at me angrily. I guess I know her weak spot now: Her son. "Well, unless someone comes over then he has to stay in the basement," she says. Then she acts like she shouldn't have said that.

"What did he mean by you tried to kill him once before?" I ask. The front door opens and she disappears. I still need some answers.

"Ally, I'm back," my dad calls up the stairs. I walk to the kitchen.

"I'm right here, Dad," I tell him laughing. He smiles.

"So guess what Steve gave me?" he asks excitedly digging around in his pocket.

"What'd he give you?" I ask.

"A dime!" he exclaims pulling it out of his pocket.

"Oh… um… exciting," I tell him. I turn around and walk up to my room. I wonder if Austin's home. I open my window. I see him walking around his room. He glances out of his own window at me and closes his curtains. I sigh and close my own.

This is stupid. We've only known each for about two weeks now and we've been mad at each other about four freaking times.

Who is that boy that was carving his note to God on my wall? How can I get Austin to believe me about Ashley's black eye? Who is that boy? How can I get Austin to believe me? Who is that boy? How can I get Austin to believe me? Who is that boy? How can I get Austin to believe me? Who is that boy? How can I get Austin to believe me?

_You're going to give yourself another headache, Ally._

**I really don't have much to say today because I'm so tired so I'll just say what I always say: Review, my loyal minions! … And Micchir333!**

**Love, Kenzie**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this is going to be alright. Ashley will have to wash the makeup off sometime. Unless she got someone to punch her...

I glance out my closed window for the third time today. His curtains are still closed. He hasn't talked to me since he thinks I punched his girlfriend yesterday.

I grab the vial of cyanide off of my side table and look at it. My dad went to go see Steve again so I should be expecting a visit from Carolyn. I look up and there she is. I shove the vial in my pocket.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald?" I ask.

"I'm a widow now. It's Ms. Smith, you idiot," she snaps.

"Both of you are dead!" I exclaim. I sigh and can't help but glance out of my window. Austin's window is open now but it's obvious he isn't in the mood to talk... I sigh again.

"No! Edward is dead! I'm still alive!" she yells at me. I stand up and walk over to her. I stick my hand through her stomach. She may be able to touch me but I can't touch a ghost. She scowls at me.

She screams and pushes me out of my window, not bothering to hold on to me this time.

I feel shards of glass enter my whole body. It's as if the whole world is in slow motion as I fall. I hear someone yell my name. As soon as I hit the ground, the breath is knocked out of me and I black out.

I don't black out for long though; Only a few minutes. No, the pain won't allow any longer.

I open my eyes and see Austin above me. He's a bit blurry. I can tell he's in pain too. He probably has a few shards of glass from my body in his arms. I slip in and out of consciousness.

The next thing I know, I'm in the back seat of a car watching the sky pass by above me.

"Austin..." I murmur.

"Ally, you've got to stay with me," he yells. He seems very afraid. I can tell he's in tears now too. I also notice he's holding my hand.

"Aus-" I can't finish.

"No! No! Ally!" I hear Austin yell. His voice is getting further and further away. I can't hold on any longer. It hurts too bad. Death would be such a relief right now. I taste blood in my mouth and feel it trickle down my face. I slip back into unconsciousness and hope I don't wake up...

But, of course, I do. I wake up to the sound of beeping. I half-open my eye and look out the window. It still looks bright outside.

"It's a surprise that she survived. You said she fell from the second floor?" I hear a female voice ask.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I was there too. Her dad wasn't home. I called him though and he said he'd be here as soon as he can," I hear Austin say.

Where am I at? What is that beeping noise? What happened?

"Austin..." I murmur. I blink my eyes open. He rushes to my side. I try to reach up and touch his face but there's and IV needle in my arm. I wince.

"Ally, don't move. There are needles everywhere," he tells me somehow soothingly. A single tear rolls down his face.

I look around. I'm in a hospital. I look down at my arms and there really are needles everywhere. I let out a whimper.

"Austin, get me out of here. I don't like needles," I whine. He brushes the hair out of my face.

"Ms. Dawson, you can't leave until your body is fully repaired," the woman tells me. Tears start pouring out of my eyes.

"Austin, I don't like hospitals. They scare me," I tell him through sobs. The beeping gets faster as my heart begins racing.

"Ally, Ally, shh, it's okay," he promises. He takes my hand and caresses it. I notice I'm wearing a hospital gown. Why does this bother me so much? It's not like I care if my butt shows. I won't be moving much.

"Wait, I thought you were mad at me?" I ask.

"Ally, you freaking fell. What was I supposed to do? Just sit there at my window and watch you die?" he jokes. I let out a laugh but it hurts my insides. I whimper again and look down.

The woman, who I'm assuming is a doctor, pushes a button on a monitor that is connected to one of my IV's. I feel something enter my veins and suddenly, all of the pain leaves my body. The pain is replaced by tiredness. My eyes slide shut.

"Austin, what happened exactly?" I ask breathlessly. I don't know why I'm out of breath though.

"You fell out of your window. And it was closed so there was glass everywhere. There was blood coming out of your arms, legs, torso, head, everything." He starts crying too. "I thought I was going to lose you. I also thought you had a concussion which is why I didn't want you to fall asleep but the doctor said you didn't have one," he explains. I blink away some of my tears.

"You're going to stay here with me, aren't you? Promise me you will. Please," I beg.

"Ally, I swear I'll stay by your side," he tells me. My eyes close again. He whispers something but I don't quite catch it before the drugs pull me under.

I wake up about an hour later. No one is in my room.

"Austin?" I call out. No answer. He said he wouldn't leave me. Where is he?

"Austin!" I yell. Still no answer. My IV's are gone, though. I stand up and instantly feel an uncomfortable breeze. I pull the back of my gown together.

I walk out of my room and down the hall, looking in each room. It's as if the whole hospital is empty. I look in one more room and see a little boy. I walk in.

It's Edward Junior...

I walk up to his bed.

"Hello, Edward Junior," I say softly. He looks up at me and almost screams again but I put my hand over his mouth.

"I just want to talk to you," I tell him quietly. He nods in understanding. I take my hand off of his mouth.

"Can you speak?" I ask. He hasn't been speaking so maybe he's been screaming in place of words.

"Yes," he says quietly. He has the most adorable voice.

"What did you mean when you said your mom tried to kill you once?" I get straight to the questioning.

"I overheard a conversation between Mommy and Daddy. They said something about... an abortion," he explains. "I think that means to kill me because my daddy got mad. It didn't work. He said that I would be dead if she had an abortion and he was glad it didn't work."

I choke back tears. I can't believe the words coming out of this boy's mouth.

"So why are you at the hospital now?" I ask.

"My mommy hurt me with a big pointy thing. It was silver and it was sharp on the end. It's called a nuf. No, a nif. No, a-"

"Knife?" I ask. He nods his head.

"So she dropped me off in front of the hospital and told me to walk inside. She told me that if they asked, to tell them I had no parents and that I was a... a... a orphan," he says.

Tears begin streaming down my cheeks.

"That's awful," I tell him. "Do you know why she made you come here?"

"She said she couldn't take care of me because she was going to be busy killing Daddy," he explains.

Shouldn't he be dead by now though? They were living years ago. Then I remember something. The poison. The cyanide. It's all coming back to me now.

That's why this gown bothers me. The cyanide was in my jeans pocket.

"The cyanide!" I yell waking up.

"What about the cyanide, Ally?" Austin asks. Wait a minute, that was a dream?

"Austin, where are my clothes?" I ask. He points across the room.

"Get my pants and see if the vial is still in there," I tell him. He picks up my pants and digs in the pockets.

He hands the vial to me and I clutch it in my hand.

"Austin, I got most of the answers... in a dream," I tell him.

"In a dream? And what do you mean most of them?" he asks.

"I had a dream. I walked down the hall of the hospital and found Edward Junior. Then-"

"Edward Junior?" he asks.

"Yeah, he's the Fitzgeralds' son," I tell him.

"They had a son?" he asks.

"Yes, but they kept him a secret from everyone. Will you let me finish?" I ask. He nods.

"Okay, so I walked down the hall and the whole hospital was empty except one room. That room held Edward Junior. He told me how his mom had an abortion but something went wrong. So they kept him a secret from the world. If someone came over, he would have to go in the basement until they left. Then, on the day Carolyn was going to kill Edward, she stabbed Edward Junior. She dropped him off at the hospital and told him to tell the doctors that he was an orphan," I explain.

A nurse comes in and I hide the vial in my blanket.

"Oh good, you're awake. This will help you heal," she says holding up a giant shot. My eyes widen and she walks over to me. I move my feet trying to get away but of course I can't move unless I want to rip these needles out.

"No, no," I say. "Get that away from me!"

"Ally, it'll be alright. It's just a shot. That isn't a big deal," Austin tells me.

"Austin, do you see the Size of that thing?! It's huge!" I exclaim.

He sits beside me and takes my hand in his.

"Austin, there's got to be some other way to do this. I can't just-"

I'm cut off by a prick in my arm. I gasp and I feel the color drain out of my face.

"That wasn't so bad," I finally get out. He smiles.

"I told you," he says.

"So that will help the healing process. I'll be back later to check on you," the nurse says smiling. She leaves the room and I turn to Austin.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" I ask.

"About what?" he asks pushing his eyebrows together in confusion.

"About Ashley's eye," I say. He looks down sadly.

"Well, it is kind of believable," he tells me scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay, let me explain to you why it's impossible. It couldn't have happened the other day because I was with Dez and then you," I tell him.

"What about earlier yesterday?" he asks.

"Wasn't she with you?" I ask. His eyes widen at the realization.

"She lied to me. This is the second time she's lied to me in two months. And she forgot our two-month anniversary. That's it. We're done," he says to himself. He takes out his phone but she walks through the door.

"Aw, look at the poor baby," she says to me.

"How did you find my room?" I ask.

"I know your name? Duh," she says.

"Ashley-" Austin starts but Ashley cuts him off.

"I know. I'm glad I'm here too," she tells him.

"No, Ashley-" Again, the bitch cuts him off.

"I'm glad this happened to you. You deserve it for what you did to my eye," she says pointing to it.

"Ashley, we're over!" Austin yells. My mouth drops open.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"You heard me. Ally didn't punch you. There's no way she could have. You lied to me. We're over," he repeats. I can't believe he just broke up with her. After putting up with her for two whole months, he's finally breaking up with her. She just brushes it off.

"That's fine. I'm cheating on you with Dallas anyway," she says. She turns on her heel and leaves my room.

"Austin, I have something to tell you," I say. He raises his eyebrows, gesturing for me to continue.

"You... were right," I admit. I was only dating Dez to make you jealous."

"I knew it!" he exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right," I tell him rolling my eyes. "Where's my dad?"

"Oh, he came in while you were asleep. He said he was hungry so he's down in the food court," he tells me. I laugh.

"So, now I have a question for you," he says.

"What's the question?" I ask.

"How exactly did you fall out of your window?" he asks. I feel myself being pushed but I'm still in the hospital bed.

"I was pushed," I whisper. "It's still a little fuzzy so I'm not sure who pushed me."

"Do you think it was Carolyn?" he asks.

"Who?"

"Fitzgerald," he specifies.

"Oh, um..." Her faces flashes into my head and she is, indeed, the owner of the hands pushing me.

"It was Carolyn," I confirm. "What are we going to do about her?" He shrugs. Suddenly, I'm tired again. I yawn and Austin notices it.

"Are you tired?" he asks. I nod.

"Will you sing me a lullaby?" I ask sleepily. He just laughs.

"I'm serious," I tell him. He sighs.

"Hush, little Ally, don't say a word. Austin's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Austin's gonna buy you a diamond ring," he sings softly to me.

I close my eyes. He sings about a bottle of wine, a billy goat, a Chevrolet, and the prettiest gown.

"And if that pretty gown gets torn, you'll still be the prettiest in the world," he sings the last verse and brushes a strand of hair out of my face. I drift off to sleep.

I can't remember what I dreamed about but it was a horrible dream. It was so horrible that sat up very quickly... I sat up and ripped the IV's out of my arm. Every. Single. One.

Every IV left a long rip down my arm. Blood begins pouring out of my arm. Soon, both of my arms are paler than they were before. I scream in pain.

"Ally!" my dad and Austin exclaim. I'm losing blood fast. Austin reaches behind me and presses the panic button. I look down and almost throw up.

Blood makes me woozy.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God!" Austin exclaims. A doctor walks in and takes in the scene. He does something to the bottom of my bed. The next thing I know, I'm being wheeled out of the room. I grip the vial from under my blanket in my hand. I feel myself slip away from the world. Maybe, I'll actually die this time. I'm not sure.

"Ally!" Austin exclaims again. He keeps up with my bed. I scream again. My eyes slide shut and I hear Austin start crying.

"No, Ally! Keep your eyes open!" His voice seemed further away. I open my eyes. He was stopped at the door. He's beating on it now. There are now about three doctors around my bed.

I close my eyes and let myself drift away.

A/N: Hello, my loyal minions and Micchir333 and LittleKitten816. I'm writing this on my phone (Yes, again. Don't judge me) so that explains why this isn't bold. And why the dream wasn't in italics... Anyway, I feel like this is a sad chapter probably because it is... Sorry it's so late tonight! So, review my loyal minions and Micchir333 and LittleKitten816!

Love, Kenzie


	7. Chapter 7

I feel someone gripping my hand. I hear more crying in the corner of the room.

"Ally, please. Please, please, please, please... _wake up_," I hear Austin say. "Mr. Dawson, it's been three days. When will she wake up?"

Again, he's in tears. I feel bad for him but I just can't bring myself to open my eyes. Wait a minute, it's been _three days_?

"Give her time, Austin. And it hasn't been three days yet. It's only been two," my dad reassures him. That's still pretty bad. My dad doesn't sound like he's crying. Is there someone else in here? If so, who is it?

"It isn't possible for her to be in a coma, is it? Please tell me it isn't possible," Austin begs.

"It isn't possible, Austin, I promise," my dad says. He doesn't sound so sure, though. I try to open my eyes but they just seem so heavy. I do the most I can: I groan.

"Ally," Austin whispers. He strokes my face. All goes silent. It's a few minutes before I can open my eyes. When I do, Austin breathes a sigh of relief. I look around for the third person. It's... Trish!

"Trish," I whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom brought me. Your dad called and told me you were in the hospital. I had to come. I also wanted to come see my best friend," she tells me smiling.

"I've missed you," I tell her. She shakes her head.

"It's only been two weeks and you've already gotten grounded and fallen out of a window," she tells me. I laugh. Then I remember that I still haven't told her about the ghosts. There'll be time later.

"So, I've been... out... for two days?" I ask. Everyone nods.

"When did you get here?" I ask Trish.

"About an hour ago," she tells me. I look down at my arms and almost faint. They're_ covered_ in bandages and the bandages are covered in... _blood_. I let out a moan.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asks.

"The-the b-b-b-blood," I answer.

"Ally, don't look at it," he tells me.

"What am I supposed to look at then? They're just sitting right in front of me!" I exclaim.

"Just look at me, or Trish, or your dad," he tells me.

I look at him. He lives next to me which reminds me of my house of course... which is where Carolyn haunts me.

I look at my dad. He never believes me about Carolyn.

I look at Trish, my best friend in the whole world. I haven't seen her in about two weeks. I haven't told her about the ghosts either.

I look at the ceiling. It doesn't remind me of ghosts which remind me of Carolyn which reminds me of my accident that wasn't an accident. I sigh. But I make the mistake of thinking about scratching the ceiling. A powdery substance falls when you do that...

The cyanide!

Austin's holding the hand it was in. I look down at our fingers intertwined. Suddenly, I forget all about the cyanide. It just doesn't matter for a moment. All that matters is Austin. Austin Moon. I smile up at him and he smiles back.

"Well, I'm going to, uh, I'm going to get some... breakfast," my dad says. His voice breaks on the word 'breakfast'. He leaves the room crying. He must not be able to handle me being in the hospital...

"Trish, can you close the door? I need to talk to you," I tell her.

"Should I leave?" Austin asks loosening his grip on my hand. I tighten my own grip and shaking my head.

"No, it's about Carolyn... and Edward... and Edward Junior," I tell him.

"Who?" Trish asks closing the door.

"Trish, my house is haunted. Edward Junior is Carolyn and Edward's son. Carolyn tried to have an abortion but it didn't work. Edward is Carolyn's husband. Carolyn killed him with... The cyanide!" I yell. I yank my hand out of Austin's.

"Austin, where is the cyanide? It was in my hand when they took my bed out of here. Where is the cyanide?!" I ask worriedly.

"Why did you keep it in your hand?!" he asks me.

"So you don't know where it is?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head ruefully. I sigh.

"We lost our only evidence," I whisper. "The doctors are going to wonder why I had cyanide at all."

"They didn't ask us about it, though," he tells me.

"Carolyn took it. I just know it," I tell him. I realize Trish hasn't said a word. She's sitting down twiddling her thumbs.

"Trish?" I ask. She looks up.

"Did Carolyn do this to you?" she asks gesturing to my bed. I nod.

"She's gonna pay. I think my visit will last a little longer than I expected it to," she tells me angrily.

"Thanks, Trish, but there's nothing we can do about her. She can touch us but we can't touch her," I say. "Literally." She goes deep into thought. She's thinking of a plan... Awesome.

Austin's hand is lying on my bed. It hasn't moved since I let it go. I take it back in mine. He leans over, rests his elbows on my bed and starts playing with my fingers.

"Hey, has Dez come by?" I ask.

"No, why?"

"I want Trish to meet him," I tell him. Her head snaps up at the sound of her name.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I want you to meet Dez," I tell her. She smiles brightly. Austin takes out his phone.

"Yo, Dez, what up?" Austin asks. There's a pause. "Just at the hospital. You should come visit." He gives him the room number and hangs up. About an hour later, Dez shows up.

"Ally, baby, are you alright?" he asks giving me a kiss on the cheek. He notices Austin and I's hands.

"You're cheating on me?! Ally, how could you?!" he asks infuriated.

"Dez, Austin knows," I tell him. I gesture to Trish. He lets out a sigh of relief and sits down beside Trish across the room.

"Trish, that's Dez. Dez, that's Trish," I introduce them. "Go elope or something."

"What does elope mean?" Dez asks clueless.

"It means to run away and get married," Austin says. I look over and he's staring straight at me. I pat his head.

"Good job for knowing that," I tell him with a laugh. He smiles at me.

After the smile fades, I'm still staring into his eyes. He starts to lean down and I lean up as much as I can then... my arm starts burning. I scream in pain.

_Thank you for ruining the moment, Ally. _A doctor walks into the room.

"Well, it looks like it's time to change your bandages..." he tells me apologetically. Does that mean it's going to burn as much as this just did? He tells everyone to leave and they all leave except Austin.

"I need to stay. I promised her I would stay by her side," Austin tells the doctor. He sighs.

"Try not to make too much noise. It could worry Ms. Dawson," the doctor tells him. Austin nods and sits back down beside me. The doctor leaves and quickly comes back with new bandages. The doctor slowly peels the bandage that is glued to me with blood. I don't let the scream escape my lips so it sounds extremely weird. The doctor wraps new bandages around my arm. He peels the bandage off of my other arm and replaces that one. I sigh when it's over. The doctor, whose name I still don't know, leaves the room but Trish nor Dez come back in. I wonder where their at... Austin stares down at my arms.

"What?" I ask him.

"So much blood," he whispers. "You lost so much blood. How are you still alive?"

"I'm magical," I humor him shrugging a bit. He laughs and raises his eyebrows.

"I see," he tells me.

"Austin, I may really die," I say shaking my head. Tears well up in his eyes as well as my own.

"I have one last request," I tell him.

"Ally, you won't die," he promises me. "I won't allow it." Yet he allows tears to run down his face.

"Austin, I already have all of these wounds. And I'm clumsy: One slip and I'll lose more blood and I'll die. Or Carolyn may step in and do the job herself," I tell him. He shakes his head, not wanting to believe the words coming out of my mouth.

"Wh-what's your r-request?" he asks me.

"Kiss me," I whisper. He smiles and leans down. I lean up and this time, nothing ruins it. Our lips touch and it's better than the first time we kissed. I hear footsteps.

"Well, we'll... give you two some... privacy," I hear Trish say. The footsteps leave my room and Austin and I are left alone. When we finally break apart, I inhale a lot of air. Austin smiles sadly.

"Ally, why aren't you confident in yourself?" he asks me.

"Humans are no match for demons," I tell him simply.

"But if we all team up together, it could be possible!" he almost yells at me.

"Austin, I'm fragile. I can't risk another injury from Carolyn," I tell him.

"I won't let that happen," he tells me. When I don't say anything, he changes the subject.

"You've been singing in your sleep," he says.

"What-what was I singing?" I ask. He holds up a notepad.

"I wrote it down," he tells me handing me the hospital notepad. I look down at it and read the words written on it.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen..._

_'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I am done here?_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

It stops there.

"So... I sleep-write?" I ask. He nods.

"I guess so," he tells me.

"So you said you think we can stop Carolyn. What do you suggest we do?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I don't know. Wasn't Trish thinking of a plan?" he asks. She _was _thinking of a plan, wasn't she?! Her plans always work! But this is a ghost we're talking about...

"Can you go get Trish for me?" I ask. "Oh, and Dez?" He stands up and walks out of the room. The plan she probably thought of is worth a shot.

**Short chapter, I know. I was extremely tired when I wrote it so I kept trying to wrap it up but I felt like it needed a little tiny bit more... and it's still extremely short. Anyway, nothing much to say. LittleKitten816, happy late birthday! My friend's birthday is today too and mine's tomorrow :D The day The Hunger Games comes out on DVD :D and of course, you can call me Kenzie :) Anyway, review my loyal minions and Micchir333 and LittleKitten816.**

**Love, Kenzie**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm supposed to leave the hospital today. I'm still in a lot of pain but most of the wounds have basically turned to scars. Trish helps me into new clothes that my dad picked out for me from my house. She tries to help me stand back up but I stop her.

"I've got it, Trish," I tell her. I stand up and walk back into my hospital room with a slight limp. Trish follows behind me. I look to my dad and he smiles slightly.

He's been extremely upset since I've been in the hospital. He always does that. He just goes into shock when someone close to him is in the hospital. I feel really bad for him. I want to tell him I'm fine but I don't like lying to him.

Austin's been feeling bad, too. He's cried every time I've doubted my survival. He even yelled at me yesterday.

_"Ally, you won't die! I won't let you, damn it! Stop doubting yourself! I'll help you! You will be fine, I swear to God! Stop telling me that you're going to die because you won't! I'd hate myself for letting you die!" he yelled._

When I started crying, he did too and he apologized for yelling. He hasn't talked much since yesterday, probably afraid he'll get angry again. The only words he's said since then were 'Thank you' when I gave him my pancakes for breakfast this morning. I sigh at his lack of words. He kept his promise though and hasn't left my side. My dad would sit in the corner and try his best not to cry. At least he talks to me more than Austin does.

What Austin doesn't realize is that I'm over him yelling at me. It's not even that big of a deal. Or maybe his yelling isn't his problem... If it isn't, I don't know what it is then.

* * *

"Austin, I'm fine now. I promise, you can go home," I tell him. He scratches the back of his neck.

"I'm just worried about you," he tells me. At least he's talking now.

"Go home," I say.

"But Ally-"

"Austin, go home," I tell him with a stroke of his cheek. "I'll be fine."

"But what about Carolyn? What if she-?"

"Trish is here; she can protect me," I say reassuringly. "I'll come get you later." After a few minutes of arguing, he finally goes home and I limp inside.

"So, Ally, what is there to do around this dump?" Trish asks me standing up from the couch.

"Eat, read, and sleep," I tell her. She sighs.

"Sounds boring," she says.

"It is... except when-" I stop talking there.

"Except when Austin's around," she says smirking. I nod sheepishly.

"We should go to the park," I say. "I love that place."

"Ally, you need to get some rest," she tells me.

"I've been 'resting' for a whole week. I think I'm fine," I say. She gives me a look.

"Fine, Mother," I joke. She smiles satisfied and we start to walk up to my room.

"Ally, I'm going to go to Steve's. He asked me to come over," my dad says.

"Okay, Dad. Have fun," I say starting up the stairs again.

"Ally, what am I saying? No, I'm not leaving. Forget I said that," he tells me turning around and reopening his newspaper. I think of Austin.

"No, Dad. You need to go out and have fun with Steve. Stay out all night if you want," I say to him smiling.

"No, Ally, I'm staying right here with you. What if you get hurt again? I wouldn't want to have to say I was being a bad father. I don't want to say I was at Steve's," he says shaking his head.

"Dad, I have Trish. And the Moons are right next door. I'll be fine, Dad. Go. Have fun," I tell him. This is like Austin and I were a few minutes ago. After a little bit of arguing, he finally gives in and leaves.

"I'm glad he finally left. Your plan won't work if he's here," I say. We walk up to my room and wait for Carolyn but Carolyn isn't the first ghost who shows up.

Thankfully, it's Edward Junior.

"Hey, Edward, how are you?" I ask. He points to Trish.

"Oh, this is just Trish. She won't hurt you, I promise," I reassure him. He shifts uncomfortably.

"Would you like to help us?" I ask him.

"With what?" he finally speaks.

"Would you like to help us get rid of your mommy?" I specify. He nods.

"Okay, here's the plan: your mom loves you so much even though she didn't want you, right? Well, we're going to use that against her," Trish says to him.

"How?" he asks quietly. She explains the plan to him and he gives us a small smile.

"So are you in?" Trish asks him. He nods.

"Awesome," I say. He disappears.

"Make sure to come back when she shows up!" Trish yells to him. She turns to me.

"So, how have you been?" she asks casually. I feel like I have something to tell her... Oh! I reach into my side table and give her the notepad.

"A song?" she asks. I flip the page and she looks it over.

"Why are these two separate? Who was your first kiss?" she asks. I knew she would.

"Dez was my first kiss..." I say quietly.

"Dez? You kissed Dez?!" she asks.

"It was just to make Austin jealous," I reassure her. She nods in understanding. I think she just might have a little crush on Dez... Hm... We talk for a little while longer before I get inspiration for a song. I take out my songbook which my dad gave back to me while I was in the hospital to make me feel better.

_The day I_

_First met you_

_You told me_

_You'd never fall in love_

_But now that_

_I get you_

_I know fear_

_Is what it really was_

_Now here we are_

_So close_

_Yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will_

_You realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait_

_To waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

Suddenly, I remember a missing piece in our plan.

"We need to go get Austin and Dez," I tell her. We walk over to Austin's house and knock on the door.

"Hello, Ally. Who is this?" she asks gesturing to Trish.

"Oh, Mimi, this is Trish. Trish, this is Mimi," I introduce them. They shake hands.

"Are Austin and Dez here?" I ask. She nods.

"Go on down into the basement," she says moving to the side. Trish and I walk to the basement door and knock on it. There's no answer but I hear low speaking. I open the door slowly and eavesdrop. It feels wrong but I'm nosy.

"Dez, maybe we shouldn't go through with this plan. I mean, what if she gets... you know?" Austin asks. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let that happen."

"Dude, she won't die. You, me, _and _Trish will be protecting her. We'll all be protecting each other. It'll be fine," Dez reassures him. I hear someone sigh.

"I don't know, Dez. We might be able to talk them out of it. Can't they just find a new house or something?" Austin asks.

"It'll be fun getting rid of the ghost, though!" Dez exclaims.

"But, Dez... I love her," Austin says. The words that just came out of his mouth sound familiar to me. Not just the words, his voice saying them... to _me_.

That's what he said! In the hospital! He told me he loved me... Was it love at first sight?

I sigh, open the door all the way and Trish and I walk down the stairs. Austin jumps up startled.

"Ally! Hi!" he says with wide eyes.

"Hey, Trish," Dez says quietly.

"Hey there, Freckles," she says to him. I don't say anything. I just wave. Austin looks around nervously and slowly sits back down.

"You losers ready to catch a ghost?!" Trish asks excitedly.

"Yeah!" Dez yells just as excitedly jumping up. "Wait a minute... Hey!" Trish giggles. Austin stands back up and walks over to me.

"Ally, do we have to do this? What if you get hurt again? I don't want that to happen. Can't you just move to a different house? There are some a few roads over. I'm just really worried about what might-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Are you ready to try out your ghost repellent?" I ask Dez when I pull away from Austin. He yanks it out of his pants and nods his head vigorously. Yes, I said his pants. Not his pocket, nor his belt loop. His pants. Why it wasn't in his back pack like it usually is, I will never know. I turn to Trish.

"Alright, Trish, are _you _ready?" I ask. She nods too. I turn to Austin and swallow. I take his hands in mine.

"Austin, are you ready? Are you willing to protect me or are you going to back out now and leave me under the protection of just two?" I ask slowly. He sighs.

"I'm in."

* * *

"Okay, so Austin, you and Ally go down to the basement and check out Edward Junior's temporary room. Dez and I will look in the kitchen for anymore 'sidanide'," Trish says quietly. We're talking quietly so hopefully Carolyn won't hear us but sometimes, things like this don't work.

"Trish, it's _cyanide_," I tell her.

"Whatever," she says throwing us one of the cans of ghost repellent. She takes Dez's hand and leads him to the kitchen. Austin and I walk to the end of the hall and stop at the basement door. I rest my hand on the knob but Austin stops me.

"Ally, wait, what if Carolyn is down there?" he asks. I grab his hand.

"You better be able to protect me then," I say with a smile. I open the door and flip the light on. We walk down the stairs slowly. The sight before me is horrifying. Messages are written on the wall in _blood_.

_Okay, Ally, calm down. It's just blood. It's in everyone's body... except Edward Junior's apparently..._

I groan.

"Ally, it's alright. It's just blood," Austin says. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Alright, let's just take a quick look around," I say quietly. I let go of Austin's hand and walk to the right as he walks to the left. _Help me _is what all of the messages say. I look behind a box and see a small body. I scream.

"Ally, what is it?!" Austin asks running over to me. I sigh as the body turns over.

"It's just Edward. Hey, Edward," I say to him. He just cowers in fear.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"She's coming," he whispers. He stands up and looks around.

"Edward, it's alright. We're here," I tell him. He notices Austin and stares at him.

"Oh, Edward, this is Austin. Austin, this is Edward," I introduce them. I've had to introduce _everyone _lately. Austin waves then walks back to the other side of the room. I'm about to say something else but I hear something.

"Stop!" Trish yells. "Stop! Stop!" Austin and I run up the stairs. As we get closer to the kitchen, we hear Trish... laughing? We run into the kitchen and see Dez tickling Trish. I walk over and shove him off of her.

"You guys, this is no time for fun and games!" I yell at them. Trish's eyes widen then she screams.

"Trish, this isn't funny," I snap at her. She raises a shaky hand and points behind me. "I'm not falling for it," I tell her. I feel hands grasp me and push me against the wall of the kitchen. I look up and see Carolyn. Oops.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you? You're a very stupid girl, you know that?" she asks. "You'll have to pay." She takes a large knife out of her pocket. She holds it to my neck and I scream as she makes a small cut in it.

"Stop it!" I scream. I hear a hissing sound. I look over and Trish is spraying Carolyn with the ghost repellent. Carolyn lets go of me and turns to Trish.

"What the _hell _are you doing?!" she asks her.

"Spraying you with ghost repellent?" she asks. "It doesn't seem to be working." I run over to Austin, Dez, and Trish. Austin wraps his arms around me. Carolyn starts chasing after us. We make the mistake of running up the stairs. Now we're trapped in my room. We slide down the wall and just sit there side by side by side by side.

"I guess this is goodbye," I say to them. They murmur their goodbyes and we wait for death. Wait a minute... Plan B!

"Edward!" I call out. He appears in the room. "Come here," I say.

"Don't you dare, Edward Junior!" Carolyn shrieks at him. He crosses over to us and sits down in my lap. I pretend to wrap my arms around him. I can't really though because you can't touch a ghost.

"He's mine now. If you kill us, we kill him," I tell Carolyn. Her lips morph into a scowl.

"Get your ass over here," Carolyn demands Edward. She grabs him and he slips through my arms effortlessly. Shit, I wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Hey, what's this?" Edward asks. He picks up a can. The can of ghost repellent. I look and see that Austin's can is gone. Edward sprays it on Carolyn and she melts. She screams as she goes. My eyes widen at what just happened.

"We did it!" I exclaim standing up. "Good job, Edward!" We all stand up and high five each other. Dez is the only one still on the floor.

"Dez, what's wrong?" Austin asks. He's reading a can of the ghost repellent.

"Uh, guys... this is _temporary _ghost repellent..." he tells us.

"What?!" Trish asks. She smacks him over the head. "You idiot! You couldn't have told us that before?!"

**Lester's POV: (Wasn't expecting that, were you? It's really quick, though.)**

"So, where's Ally? Is she over at a friend's house?" Steve asks me.

"No, I left her home alone with Trish. She yelled at me until I left," I tell Steve. His eyes widen.

"Lester, what the hell is wrong with you?! Are you fucking crazy?! Do you realize what house you live in?! You can't leave a two fifteen-year-olds there alone!" he shouts at me.

"What are you talking about? What house do I live in?" I ask him.

"Your house is haunted! By the Fitzgerald's!" he screams at me. He drags me to the back door. He opens it and I see a van with a radar on top. It looks a lot like a weather van. We climb in and I look in the back. There's a bunch of... I don't know what that is.

"What is all this?" I ask as he starts the van.

"Ghost-catching stuff," he tells me simply.

"So, this is what you do for a living?" I ask. He nods. He drives to my house and jumps out of the car. He opens the back door and rummages around for the right tool.

**Ally's POV:**

It wasn't long before Carolyn came back. We all run out of my room and down the hall. We're trapped, again, against the wall. Well, the door to the basement. Carolyn scowls at me. Not Austin; not Dez; not Trish;_ me_. Austin steps in front of me.

"You want a piece of her? You'll have to go through me first!" he yells. I gasp.

"Gladly," Carolyn says.

"Austin, no," I whisper from behind him putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Ally, it's better me than you," he tells me. Tears stream down my face and into the back of his shirt.

"Austin! No! You can't do this! Please don't do this!" I scream beating on his back. Before I can say anything else, Carolyn shoots toward Austin's chest and disappears.

"What happened to her?" I ask. Trish and Dez shrug. Austin doesn't move.

"Austin?" I ask. "Austin, are you alright?" He shakes my hand off of his shoulder.

"Austin, what's going on with you?" Trish asks. Austin turns around and swings his fist at me. I dodge it.

"Austin, what the hell is wrong with you?" I ask as he tries to hit me once more.

"Just fucking let me kill you already!" he yells at me in a very feminine voice. It sounds familiar... He tries to hit me over and over again but Dez holds him back.

"He's been taken over by Carolyn," a voice behind us says. I look around Austin and see Steve. My dad comes out from behind him and tackles Austin to the floor.

"Stop trying to hurt my daughter!" he shouts at Austin. "I'm so sorry for leaving you home alone, Ally. I'm never doing that again." Austin pushes my dad off of him and grabs me.

"Don't do this. I know you're still in there somewhere," I say looking deep into his eyes for the Austin I know... and... _love_.

"Austin, I love you," I say.

"Ally?" Austin asks in his normal voice. I nod happily. He loosens his grip on my shoulders but tightens them just as quickly.

"Carolyn, get out of me!" Austin yells.

"Just let me do this first!" Carolyn says. Austin/Carolyn pushes me down the hall and down the stairs. I swear my head cracks into every other step. I hear something that sounds like a vacuum cleaner. Trish rushes down the stairs with my dad close behind her. Austin/Carolyn runs down the stairs too to finish the job, I guess. Before he can get too close to me, my dad jumps on top of him.

"Ally, where did Carolyn enter Austin at?" Steve asks me. I point to my chest. He understands and puts the vacuum cleaner tube to Austin's chest.

"Nooo!" Carolyn screams as she gets sucked into the vacuum cleaner.

"Just like in the movies," I whisper.

"Mr. Dawson? Why are you on top of me?" Austin asks.

"Carolyn was inside of your body," Steve explains. "I just... sucked her out basically." Austin notices me lying on the floor when my dad gets off of him.

"Ally!" he yells. "What happened?" He strokes my forehead with his sleeve and brings it back to himself. It's soaked with blood now.

"You did this," I whisper. Horror flashes through his eyes. "While Carolyn was inside of you."

"We need to get you back to the hospital. This might be a concussion. Really this time," he tells me.

"Austin, can we take your car? Mine is at Steve's house," my dad says. I see Steve spray some kind of stuff into a special hole in the vacuum cleaner and Carolyn's screams are cut short. Hopefully, he's gone.

"Yeah, sure," Austin says picking me up bridal-style. "Okay, Ally, you can't fall asleep or you'll slip into a coma."

_Thanks, Austin, that really makes me feel super._

He lets my dad drive so he can sit in the back seat with me. Dez sits in the front. I lay with my feet in Trish's lap and my head in Austin's. He keeps a conversation going with me to keep me awake. Once we get to the hospital (which I noticed is very far from my home), Austin carries me to my room. The doctor cleans my forehead and puts a bandage over it. He does a few more tests before he actually recognizes me.

"Weren't you in here earlier today?" he asks me. I nod sheepishly.

"Ah, anyway, Ms. Dawson just has a minor concussion. She should be able to go home tomorrow," the doctor tells us smiling.

"That's good news," I say happily.

"Ally, I'm really sorry. I'm really strong so who knows how much force there was when I pushed you down the stairs?" Austin asks me. I wait for him to crack up but he doesn't even so I turn it into a joke.

"I think someone's being a little cocky," I say in a sing-song voice. He lets out a small laugh. He flexes his muscles.

"Are you kidding? Look at these things! Pow!" he exclaims. I laugh. His smile slowly fades.

"I'm just glad you're alright, Als," he tells me stroking my cheek. I lean my face against his hand and suddenly... I... _wake up_?

**Hm, wanna know what's going on? Review and I'll update as soon as I can! And finally, Give Your Heart A Break was in here! Anyway, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy. Review my loyal minions and Micchir333 and LittleKitten816!**

**Love, Kenzie**


	9. Chapter 9

I sit up straight gasping for breath. A lamp comes on.

"Ally, are you alright?" a familiar voice asks me. I fall out of the bed when I see the owner lying next to me. I stand back up slowly and sit on the bed.

"Austin?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," he says questioningly. I'm in an unfamiliar house with an unfamiliar bed. The bed is much softer than my own. I point to myself.

"D-do I live here?" I ask. He nods.

"So we live... together?" I ask. I realize how stupid I must sound to him asking all of these questions but I'm just trying to get a grip on reality. He takes my hand and holds it in front of my face. There's a _rock_ on it. This is the biggest diamond I've ever seen.

"So... we're married?" I ask.

"Yes, Ally-Cat," he says. He kisses me softly on the lips. I missed my own wedding?

"So none of that was real?" I ask no one in particular.

"None of what was real?" he asks me.

"The ghosts. Me moving to Texas. All of it! I still live in Miami!" I exclaim happily while smiling. He gives me a sad smile.

"It was real," he whispers. I walk across the room to look in the mirror. There are scars all over my body.

"I don't understand," I tell him shaking my head.

"All of that happened years ago," he says.

"Where's my songbook?!" I ask. He pulls it out from under the pillow I was sleeping on. I walk over and snatch it from him.

"Don't touch my book," I mutter. I flip through the yellowed pages.

"Give Your Heart A Break... Not A Love Song... Blame It On The Rain..." I whisper flipping through it. "They're all here." Except they're all completed now.

"This is crazy!" I exclaim. I try to think of an explanation.

"I don't see what's so crazy about it," Austin tells me.

"I know! It's a dream inside a dream!" I exclaim. I lie down beside him. He stands up to yell at me.

"So you're hoping that us being together is a dream?! You're hoping that we never met?! You're hoping that we never had a-?!" He's cut off by a small girl (around four or five years old) walking into the room.

"What's going on?" she asks us sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Everything's alright, Penny. Mommy and Daddy just got in a little fight. Go on back to bed," Austin says in a frustrated but quiet voice.

Penny? I wanted to name my daughter Penny. After my mother. She turns around and stumbles out of the room.

"Austin, how old are we?" I ask, tears beginning to fall from my eyes from him yelling at me. He sits back down on the bed.

"Twenty-seven," he tells me. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, baby." He pulls me into his lap and I rest my head against his chest. He rests his chin on the top of my head.

"S-so this isn't a dream, huh?" I ask. I feel him shake his head.

"No," he says quietly.

"And Penny's ours?" I ask.

"Yep," he tells me simply.

"Is she adopted or...?" I ask.

"No, you gave birth to her. And almost amputated my hand in the process," he says with a chuckle. "So, um, what happened... w-with the ghosts?" I ask. "After we got rid of Carolyn. That's when my dream stopped."

"Well-" Then I remember.

"Wait! I remember now!" I exclaim. He lets out a laugh.

_I lean my face against his hand and look up at Austin. Suddenly, I feel someone tugging on my arm. I look down and see Edward Junior but he's not even looking at me. He's looking at the opposite wall._

_"Ally, what's that white light?" he asks me._

_"Just go into it," I tell him realizing what it is. He slowly walks towards it and looks inside._

_"Daddy!" he exclaims then he turns back to me. "Ally, Ally, my daddy is in there!" I smile at him. "Daddy!" he exclaims again running into the light._

"I still don't know what happened though," I tell him shaking my head. "Like, how did Carolyn die too? Did we ever figure that out?"

"Yeah, um, apparently, the butler knew about about her plan and he distributed the poison amongst them evenly since he couldn't warn him about it for some reason," he tells me.

"Did you just say... _distributed_... and _amongst_?" I ask. "Those are some pretty big words." He opens his mouth in mock shock. I laugh.

"I can't believe you think so low of me!" he exclaims laughing. I climb off of his lap and back on to the bed.

"Wait a minute, why couldn't the butler tell Edward about the poison?" I ask Austin turning serious.

"He had been helping Carolyn. They tried to kill Edward together a bunch of times but it never worked. The butler got bored of helping her so he just decided to kill her too in case it really did work. He got taken into custody whatever that means," he tells me. I shake my head.

"It basically means to arrest him," I tell him laughing. He smiles. Suddenly, everything comes rushing back to me. I'm married to Austin Moon; Ally Moon. We have a daughter and a son: Penny and Mike (named after our parents). Penny is four years old. Mike is three years old. Austin finally made it last year. And he has a concert tomorrow in New York. He has to leave in the morning.

"Come here, Rock Star," I say climbing back on top of him and kissing him. Penny walks back in and interrupts us.

"I can't sleep," she mumbles sleepily. I get off of Austin and let her crawl in between us.

"Man," Austin mutters rolling over. "I thought I was gonna get lucky tonight." But I hear him chuckle. He turns off the lamp leaving us in complete darkness. Penny cuddles up to me and I feel Austin wrap his arms around us both. Austin begins to sing.

"Hush, little Penny. Don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring," he sings. I remember this song. He sang this to me while I was in the hospital. When Carolyn shoved me out of the window.

I remember everything bit by bit as Austin sings to Penny. Everything that happened after we got rid of Carolyn. Our wedding day. Our honeymoon. The day we bought our house. Penny's birth. Mike's birth (Mike is in the next room sleeping soundly in his bed). And Austin finally getting discovered and signing his first contract. I'm his songwriter. Many celebrities have asked me to be their songwriter but I turned them all down because I write for Austin and Austin only. But there's one thing that I just can't seem to remember. Soon, I hear Penny snoring quietly.

"Austin?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, Ally?" he asks sleepily.

"What happened with Dez and Trish?" I ask him.

"Dez and Trish? They're dating now and Dez is thinking about getting engaged but he's scared about what Trish might think about it," he tells me with a yawn.

"Oh," I say. "Goodnight." I lean across Penny and give Austin a quick kiss.

"Goodnight, Ally," he tells me and he's asleep within seconds. I wiggle out of his arms and slip into the next room to see Mike. But I don't only see Mike. I see another boy a few years older than him. He's lying right beside him and he kind of looks like he's protecting Mike or something. I tiptoe back into Austin and I's room.

"Austin," I whisper. He moans in his sleep.

"Austin!" I whisper a bit more loudly. He awakens with a start.

"Come here." I gesture for him to follow me. He stands up and follows me to Mike's room.

"What's going on?" he asks me.

"Who is that?" I ask him.

"I-I don't know. I've never seen him before," Austin says. I walk over to the bed and kneel down beside it. I reach down to touch the unfamiliar boy but my hand goes right through him. I knew it: He's a ghost. He wakes up.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Smith. I was friends with Edward Junior while he was in the hospital. I had cancer or something like that. We both died around the same time. He lost a lot of blood," he explains sitting up. "Then, like, twelve years, he just disappeared. But he talked about you a lot." Twelve years ago, Edward Junior crossed over.

"And now I have a new best friend. Mike," he tells us. "I've been staying here for a while. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, Smith but... what's your back story?" I ask him sitting down on the bed. Austin sits down beside me and holds my hand waiting for Smith to start his story.

**So, this chapter was short. I didn't have much time to write. I had my first day of school today. :/ Anyway, this... is the last chapter. I'll just have to endure it being an odd number. I'm adding a new choice to the poll. It'll be called Smith's Story which is obviously a sequel to this one basically. Like, it'll be Austin and Ally helping Smith this time. Does that make any sense? And if it does, is it even a good idea? I don't know. i just thought of it. You have two days to vote on the poll since I won't have much time to write. Anyway, review my loyal minions and Micchir333 and LittleKitten816!**

**Love, Kenzie**


End file.
